True Love Will Always Find A Way
by MaraJade4S
Summary: Ladyhawke AU / Princess!Emma & Pirate!Killian Jones Emma is one of the most beautiful princesses in the Enchanted Forest, and Killian Jones is one of the most cutthroat pirates to sail the seven seas. When Emma refuses to give Baelfire any hopes he might win her heart, a set of events is set in motion, one that will forever entwine the fates of the princess and of the pirate.
1. Chapter 1

**True Love Will Always Find A Way**

Ladyhawke AU / Princess!Emma & Pirate!Killian Jones

 _A/NL: This little piece has come to life as a Secret Santa gift for tumblr user **hookedemma**. She wanted an Enchanted Forest AU, featuring our favourite princess and pirate. I hope this fits the bill :)_

 **Part 1**

Rumplestilskin has never, in all his years as the Dark One, cast such a horrible curse. But this is no ordinary trespassing, so it warrants drastic measures. A slight to his son is a slight to him, and he will never forgive anyone stupid enough to do that. No one dismisses his son, especially a young, foolish princess, and expects to live happily ever after.

Princess Emma of Misthaven may be one of the most beautiful royals this corner of the Enchanted Forest, but that is of little consequence now. Born out of True Love, she has captured the heart of many a prince since she'd made her social debut, but no one has managed to win her heart yet. And now Baelfire has become infatuated with her.

The Dark One snarls. She should not have dismissed Baelfire's affections like that. As the most powerful wizard's son, he is quite the catch and the little royal should have jumped at the chance to have all the power and wealth that is associated with his son. Instead, she had chosen love.

"So much good that will do her now." Rumplestilskin chuckles darkly to himself. He throws a few more ingredients into the cauldron, the concoction brewing menacingly. Down-right giddy now, he takes a small vial from his secret cabinet – the final ingredient he needs in order to enact the curse. Black smoke starts to rise from the foul brew as soon as he pours it in. It gathers above his head at first, but then it seems to take a life of its own and takes a sharp turn towards the window.

"Go, my precious, find them and make her pay!" Rumplestilskin is laughing maniacally now, as the black smoke splits in two then disappears in the moonless night, hunting for its prey.

Its two unsuspecting victims are easy to find. Once there, it engulfs both of them. As soon as the smoke makes contact with their skin, it immediately gets absorbed by it. The curse is now cast. The two young people sleep on, none the wiser that this moment has changed their lives forever and that from now on, both of their fates are entwined.

As soon as the sun rises, Rumplestilskin feels the magic come to life and he bursts into laughter. It is done. The princess will live the rest of her days half human, half something else, with no chance to ever get rid of the spell. Sure, this particular curse can also be broken with True Love's Kiss, but how can she fall in love if she will never get to meet her True Love?

A few days pass before they realize what is happening.

The first day no one knows where the princess is. They don't remember Emma saying she wanted to go somewhere, but nothing seems amiss in her bedchamber, so they don't panic just yet. They do send search parties around the castle grounds, nonetheless. They also notice a hawk in Emma's rooms, but they don't give it much thought. Princess Emma is fond of birds after all, just like her mother.

By sunset, the princess is still missing, so the royals gather in the council chambers with their most trusted knights, intent on formulating a plan on how to find Emma. And that's how the princess finds them.

They're surprised for the first few seconds, but then relief washes over her parents. Her mother hugs her tight and David puts his arms around them both. When the embrace is over, they want to know where she's been, but Emma has no answers for them. The last thing she remembers is going to bed the night before.

David shares a worried look with Snow, then asks Lancelot to post more guards around the premises. They're not taking any chances again. But the next morning, Emma is gone again and no one knows how.

It takes her parents a few days to realize what is happening to their daughter: that she's actually turning into a hawk during the day. Her mother can't stop crying when they do, her father is frantically trying to uncover the culprit, and Emma …she's in shock.

They call for the Blue Fairy, all of their hopes on her having a solution. It's the middle of the night when she arrives. She ushered immediately to the council chambers – none of them can sleep after all.

The atmosphere in the room is tense, but they don't need to tell her anything. The fairy flies straight to Emma and stops at eye level in front of her, a look of pity in her small eyes. "Oh, my poor darling, what has he done to you?"

"You know what's happening to me?" Emma asks uncertainly, unable to quell the small sliver of hope wanting to take root in her heart at the thought that someone might have some answers for her, that they might know what's happening and how to cure her.

"Yes, my dear. It's all around you, I'm afraid. You've been cursed by the darkest of magic."

The sharp intakes of breath make it clear they all know what she means and who's responsible - Rumplestilskin, the Dark One. He's the only one capable of wielding such powerful magic.

"Why would he do this to Emma? And why now? What does he want?" It's Snow White that asks the questions on everyone's minds, looking expectantly at the magical being in the room.

The Blue Fairy sighs. "I do not know."

But Snow White cannot be deterred; she asks question after question and her father soon joins his wife. Sometimes the Blue Fairy has an answer for them, but most often than not, their expectations go unfulfilled.

Emma tunes everything out, unable to concentrate on anything but the why. Because the Dark One has cursed her and apparently no one, not even the most powerful force of good, can do anything about it. She doesn't even know what she did to incur his wrath. And then, like a candle lighting up suddenly in a dark room, she knows. "By the Gods!" she shrieks.

The conversation comes to an abrupt halt when they hear her cry and three sets of eyes turn to the princess. Face pale and out of breath, Emma slides into the nearest chair. Snow is by her daughter's side in a second, crouching down beside her and takes her hand. "Emma, what is it?"

The princess feels, rather than see, her mother take her hand and run soothing circles over her knuckles. David is there, too, but she doesn't really see him either. The shock of her discovery is still too great and she can't believe she hasn't realized it sooner.

Forcing the words past the lump in her throat, Emma looks to her mother. In a weak voice, she tells them the things she's pieced together: "Last week, at the ball, I told Baelfire I'm not interested in him." The queen gasps and she sees her father reach unconsciously for the hilt of his sword. "He didn't take it very well, but I never thought…"

Sudden rage courses through Charming's veins and he's willing to do anything to save his daughter, even go against the Dark One. "I'm going to…"

"Charming, you can't go against the Dark One!"

"But Snow, he cursed our daughter."

"I know that, but it won't save Emma. We must find a way to break the curse first."

"I believe I can help with that" interjects the Blue Fairy. They all look towards her, eager to hear what she has to say next. "Like any curse, it can be broken with True Love's kiss."

And just like that, Emma's hopes are crushed again. For four years, Emma has attended every ball her parents have thrown, danced with every prince and knight invited, and none has made her pulse race or incite her curiosity to wish for more than a fleeting acquaintance. True Love is something that her parents have, so it clearly exists, but Emma has convinced herself through the years that it's not for her.

"Then it's hopeless. I shall never meet my True Love, least of all now. Not like this."

"You can't give up hope, Emma" her mother chimes in.

But optimism in the face of insurmountable odds has never been Emma's forte. It's always been her mother's.

"The Queen is right, young princess. You must not give up. You are the product of true love; there is someone for you out there, too. This curse would not have worked otherwise. You just have to find him, and together, break the curse. Share True Love's Kiss on the one day without night, and night without day, and both of you will be set free."

"What does that mean?" Charming asks.

"All will be revealed in due time. It will happen at the end of the third year, so you must find him by then."

It sounds ominous because Emma is sure it's too little time. Her shoulders sag again, but she tries to keep up a hopeful expression for her mother. How could she possibly find her true love in only three years, when four have given her nothing? And what does it all mean anyway that they'll both be set free? Wait, both?

"What do you mean we'll both be set free?" Emma is suddenly desperate to know.

"This is a curse that affects both of you" the Blue Fairy says nonchalantly, as if the knowledge that she's the reason another human being is similarly afflicted means nothing. "I have to go now. Do not lose hope, your highness. By the end of the third year, on the day without night and night without day, share True Love's Kiss and everything will be undone." The Blue Fairy flies higher up in the air, then waves her wand and disappears.

Emma feels hopeless, regardless of the Fairy's words. Her mother is anything but, it's clear by the look on her face, while her father is a bit more circumspect about the future.

"We have no time to waste; we must find your True Love." There's so much hope in Snow's voice, Emma cannot contradict her. She only hopes it will turn out to be true. For all their sakes.

Killian Jones wakes up with a pounding headache in the morning, but that's nothing unusual. What is unusual though are his whereabouts. No matter how drunk, he had never woken up naked before, and in the forest of all places. It was bound to happen sooner or later, he guesses, with the way he'd been drinking lately. So he dismisses it as an embarrassing incident, one not to be mentioned to anyone again.

But when he wakes up the same way the next morning, he knows something is wrong. He might have been drunk two nights ago, but he had refrained from drinking anything all day yesterday. Killian Jones, the most cutthroat pirate to host a sail in the seven realms, did not get so drunk as to not remember anything, two days in a row.

He stumbles into the small seaside village, half expecting to hear people talk about him and his exploits – he's sure two nights drunk off his ass would not have gone unnoticed – but all the villagers talk about is an enormous black wolf that has suddenly appeared in the woods. None have seen it, but they have heard it howling in the dead of night.

His men are busy hauling crates and supplies aboard the Jolly Roger when he reaches the ship. Nobody pays him any mind as he heads towards his cabin, eager to think about his nightly situation and the strange coincidence of a wolf roaming the nearby forests.

A few hours later, he decides to test a theory and settle his doubts once and for all. Because he's a man of action, he asks Henry, his cabin boy, to help him. They go to the woods before sun down and he ties himself to a tree. Henry looks at him funny for a split second, but does not comment. An order from the captain is not to be discussed or commented upon; it's to be obeyed – that is the way on the Jolly Roger.

"Go a bit further, lad, and stand guard." No matter what is going to happen during the night – and he fears he already knows what it is – he does not want Henry hurt.

The boy nods and starts making a cot for himself several feet away, just as the sun casts its last rays. The only source of light comes from the campfire, but it's enough for Henry to see everything that happens as the night settles. He's scared and shocked, but he does not leave his captain, not even when the transformation is complete and Captain Jones is now one of the biggest black wolfs he's ever seen.

The next morning, Killian knows his worst fears are true just by taking a look at Henry. He knows what's happening. Killian Jones has seen too much dark magic to not recognize it for what it is – a dark curse; one that transforms him into a beast at night.

Who could hate him so much as to curse him thus? And who could have the money to pay for such a curse? Because this sure as hell did not come cheap.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** _I am so grateful to anyone who has read, followed and reviewed my story. I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update - I've been really busy with work, then my muse wouldn't cooperate at all. But here's the second installment and I really hope you enjoy it :)_

 **Part 2**

It's the first time in over 18 months he's had any good news. Actually, he's been looking for so long for any information regarding the curse plaguing him, that even the smallest detail is more than welcomed. He's glad now to have followed up on the Huntsman's advice. The old witch has given him plenty of useful info, things he could work with, albeit not an actual solution. But to him, just the fact that she had recognized this as a curse of the Dark One was more than others had been able to do. And that this particular curse affected two people – him and his true love – was a surprising development, one he never would have envisioned otherwise.

It's baffling to know that he has a true love. Besides his brother, whom he had lost due to a corrupt king, he had not allowed himself to grow close to anyone. And in the years since Liam's death, his heart had blackened so much he didn't actually believe himself capable of the emotion any more. But the witch had insisted his true love was out there - the curse would not have worked otherwise.

That also meant both of them were cursed; because of him. And he could not imagine how his true love could fall in love with him now, knowing that her life was ruined because of him. After all, there was no question that it must have been his dark deeds to get them into this mess.

And yet he has not heard of anyone else afflicted by such a dark curse. Not that it proves anything; after all, save for his trusted crew members, nobody else knows about this. Luckily for him, his crew is a loyal bunch - all former crewmates since before Liam's death and who had followed him into a life of piracy afterwards. Strange enough, they have become oddly protective of him since his curse and were constantly trying to help, each in their own way.

That's why the Jolly Roger has not spent more than a night moored to land in over 18 months. Usually they are docked long enough to restock and ask the locals about magic, magical beings and curses.

He had almost lost hope by the time they came across the old witch and the information that there is another, afflicted by the same curse. He's paid the old hag a small fortune (one that could keep a small kingdom afloat for years), but if the information proves to be correct, it will be money well spent. The only other thing the witch had told him was that his true love was royalty.

Bloody hilarious that is. If his situation were not so dire and he not so desperate for any kind of lead, he would have laughed out loud and punished the woman – witch or not – for making fun of him. As it is, all Killian can do is hope that the information is true and that that he'll find her soon.

His crew receives the news with elation, spending the afternoon drinking and celebrating this break. He is reticent to join them at first, but then Killian realizes that his men need this. For better or worse, they are his family and are just as invested as he is in breaking the curse. That's why he doesn't say anything to his first mate, Jamison, when he teases him about the Gods shackling him to a bloody princess.

He can't blame him though. Jamison is the closest he has to a best friend. And he's had the same thought play in his mind over and over, ever since the witch had uttered the fateful words. What could he, a pirate of the high seas, the most cut-throat out there, have in common with a dainty princess, one that probably would faint at the sight of him or his crew members. Not to mention the fact that he hates all bloody royals. Corrupt, the lot of them. So how could he fall in love with one of them?

Maybe he should just admit defeat and get used to the idea that he'll spend the rest of his life half-man, half-creature. But defeat is not in the nature of Killian Jones, so he'll be damned if he does not track this elusive princess and make her fall in love with him.

It's another 4 months until he finally hears something relevant. They're docked in a small town on the western border of Arendelle. The village is small enough that he's decided to keep the ship berthed until the morrow and allow the crew to go outside and have some fun.

With three hours left till sunset, Killian and Jamison decide to make their own visit to the town tavern. He could use a beer right now and Jamison will stay long into the night to ask the questions he won't be able to. His first mate is reliable and he's more than capable of asking the right questions in order to get the most information, without giving anything away.

The tavern is filled with more women than men, although it's late afternoon. After two hours of incessant talk about gowns and balls, rather than magic and curses, his eyes are actually hurting in his sockets from all the eye-rolling he's done. He's about to leave, when he hears it. He sits back down, signaling Jamison to buy more drinks and studies the group of young women carefully.

There are three of them, clearly of noble birth by the way they speak and the clothes they wear. One is younger, about 17 if he were to guess, while the other two are slightly older.

The discussion turns back to balls for a minute, but then Killian hears the young woman speak. "There's something odd in Misthaven, I tell you. I haven't received an invitation to a ball in two years. Have you?"

The other women shake their heads in denial. "It doesn't mean anything." One of them, the redhead, says.

"True. In itself, it's nothing. But my maid just came back from Misthaven. She went there to visit her sister and you know what she told me?"

The young woman pauses for effect and Killian might have laughed at her oratory skills if he were not so interested in the answer himself. Only after her friends shake their heads and aske her to continue, does she do it.

"My maid told me the princess hasn't been seen at any royal functions in almost two years. And not only that, she's rarely seen outside the palace during the night. And never by day. She must be so hideous no one can bear the sight of her."

A chill runs through Killian and even Jamison stops with the tankard halfway to his mouth. _A princess who is never seen during the day, but only by night? Could it actually be that this is the royal he's looking for?_ He shifts on the bench trying to get closer to the three women.

"You're just being mean, Lydia. Princess Emma is known for her beauty," the second one says. The young woman named Lydia is not deterred. "I'm not; I'm just stating the facts. If she were not hideous, why would she hide? And if she's really that pretty, then maybe she's cursed."

The two women look at her strangely, clearly not amused. "Come on, Lydia," the redhead says. "You know how rumors work. You shouldn't believe everything you hear."

The conversation veers towards clothing next and that's Killian's cue to tune them out. He's likely to have heard everything he can hope to get from the ladies. He downs the rest of his drink and throws a few coins on the table. "Jamison, you know what to do." he tells his mate as he gets up.

"Aye, Captain. I'll try to find out more about the Princess. I'll report in the morning."

He nods in gratitude and then he's out the door as fast as he can without drawing too much attention to himself. The sun is close to setting and he can already feel the curse boiling in his blood. He needs to be back on the Jolly Roger, and as he weaves through the narrow streets, his thoughts are in turmoil. This might be the break he is hoping for.

The only thing that gives him pause is the fact that the princess has not seen during the day – if she were cursed the same as him, shouldn't she be seen during the day, but not by night? But he can't dwell much on that at the moment. It's the best lead he's got, so he's willing to steer the Jolly Roger towards the Enchanted Forest on the off chance that Princess Emma is the one he's looking for.

There are only two men on the ship when he gets there – the ones on guard duty and they nod to their captain as Killian passes by. As he chains himself to his desk, a name slips past his lips. "Emma…" The last conscious thought that grazes his mind before the beat takes over is that it has a nice ring to it, when spoken out loud.

As soon as he's conscious again, he summons Jamison to his quarters. His first mate doesn't have a lot of information for him, except that there might me some truth to what that girl, Lydia, had said. Princess Emma used to be a good friend of this kingdom's crown princess and up until two years ago, she had been a frequent visitor to Arendelle. But something must have happened two years ago, because since then, it's always been Elsa to visit her friend in the Enchanted Forest. And that was quite the feat, since the princess had a well-known aversion to travelling by sea after her parents' death.

It's all circumstantial evidence at its best and Killian knows this, but it's the best he's got. So he orders Jamison to summon the crew and be ready to set sail within the hour. He has a princess to meet.


	3. Chapter 3

They spot land on the morning of the fifth day, the kingdom of Misthaven finally coming into view. It's a new record for the Jolly Roger, and Killian would certainly be excited about it, if it were not for the possibility of him being close to a cure. He is one hell of a captain, though, and the Jolly Roger is the fastest ship in all the realms, uncontested.

His crew is thrilled and Killian feels their excitement mix with his own. For the first time in forever, he feels hope. "All right, men. Let's bring her to port!"

Answering yells resound across the deck and the men scatter quickly to their designated positions, each performing their duties seamlessly. Nodding to Jamison, Killian heads for his cabin, knowing his first mate has got the message. And true enough, Jamison knocks on his door a short time later.

"Captain, you wanted to see me?" he says as he enters the captain's quarters.

"Yes. When we get to port, I want you to start gathering as much information as you can, as soon as possible. I want to know every little detail about the royal family. Everything, no matter how insignificant."

"Of course", the man heartily agrees.

When Jamison makes no move to leave, Killian raises one eyebrow in question. "Yes?"

"You really think it might be her?"

Killian takes a deep breath and releases it after a few seconds. "I don't know, Peter. But it's the best lead I've got", he answer truthfully. Some time ago Killian would never have confided in someone who wasn't his brother, but after Jamison had stood by him when his crew was close to mutiny, things had somewhat changed. Also, it was Jamison who had convinced his crew to stick by him, when they found out about the curse. Since then, Peter Jamison had proven his worth as his second in command.

"Don't worry, Captain. I'll find out everything there is to know about her", the man vows and then closes the door behind him.

True to his word, Jamison reports back to his captain as soon as possible. It's the following morning when he does it - they had arrived in port at sundown and Killian had not risked going out at such a time.

It turns out it's harder than either of them had thought, to discover anything helpful. The villagers know little, but Killian uses the information gathered to paint an image of this kingdom. Princess Emma is the eldest daughter of Queen Snow and King David, and up until a few years ago, when her brother Leopold was born, she was the sole heir of the two regents. She is considered a beauty, more beautiful than even her mother, who had been known as "the fairest of them all" in her youth. And she's kind. The whole family is, apparently, very well loved by their subjects. But Killian doubts this - he knows, from personal experience, that royals and kindness are two words that can't be mixed.

They get confirmation though that what they'd heard in Arendelle is correct: the Princess hasn't been seen by day in almost two years. If not for his own curse, Kilian might have dismissed it as the whims of a frivolous princess, one that would rather spend her nights doing gods know what, instead of actually taking care of her subjects. As it is, Killian cannot do it so easily.

It takes them a few days to infiltrate Henry in the palace. The royal guards are weary of newcomers, Killian has seen it for himself several times in the days since they docked, but Henry is still a child, and innocent enough that he doesn't raise their suspicions.

They catch a break soon, because of Henry. The boy, being his usual self, helps an old woman gather her scattered fruit in the market. He comes across the same woman several times in the next few days and each time he ends up helping her with one thing or another. It turns out Granny (as everyone seems to call her) is in charge of the royal kitchens. She grows fond of the boy, so she asks Henry to leave the employ of his captain and work for her. Killian doesn't hesitate. Henry has a family in the Jolly Roger crew, but that's not relevant at the moment. What matters is that they have a way in the castle and a reliable source for more information about the princess.

So the young boy starts his apprenticeship in the kitchens. Eager to gather as much information as he can, he's always quick to help out Granny and go on errands for her. It takes him two days to learn the layout of the castle this way and to make friends with some guards. By the end of his first week, he knows all the help, and while not all guards like him, at least the ones that don't, pay him no mind. And while he's seen the king and queen from afar, he has yet to catch a glimpse of the princess.

He's a bit eager to see her and finally report back to his captain. His stay is by no means unpleasant, but he longs for the sea and for the familiar faces of his crewmates. He had snuck out of the castle on the first night, eager to deliver his report, but Jamison had chastised him and ordered him not to leave without anything concrete, lest he risk exposing himself. So hasn't left the castle grounds since then, but it's the longest he's been away from the water.

It's on one of the days he misses the sea the most, that he sees it. It's a magnificent hawk, soaring high up in the sky. It glides so elegantly in the air, he thinks it's the most beautiful bird he has ever seen.

The hawk circles the highest tower a few times and then, with a shriek it lands on the highest spire. Henry keeps his eyes glued to the bird, envying it for its freedom.

"It's quite beautiful, isn't it?" Granny's grave timber comes from behind him and he drops his utensils in surprise.

"Yes, I've never seen such a beautiful bird", says Henry.

"It belongs to the Princess, so make sure you never hurt her." Granny warns him in a stern voice.

The boy turns his attention to the hawk sitting on the spires. He swallows hard, as he sees the bird watching him carefully. He must be imagining things though. Hawks might be an intelligent, but it can't know what he's thinking or that they're talking about it.

"Why does the Princess have such a bird?" he can't help but ask. Killian had taught him to always pay attention to what was unusual around him, and a princess owning a hawk qualified in his mind as something quite unusual.

"You ask such curious questions, boy", Granny snickers. "You'd better get back to your chores, now, and forget about it. Be mindful of what I told you."

Henry knows a dismissal when he hears one and he decides not to press the issue. It would not do to make Granny suspicious - his captain would be pretty upset with him if he botched this up.

He decides to start asking around about the hawk. That's how he learns that the bird had appeared suddenly two years ago – the servants don't know from where, but they think it's a gift for the princess; her royal highness had received many a strange gift during the years. The most intriguing thing he hears is that no one is allowed in the princess' room anymore – Granny's granddaughter, Ruby, is the one taking care of the princess now, and the only one apart her parents and Granny, allowed in her chambers.

That night he can't wait for everyone to fall asleep so he can sneak out to the Jolly Roger. It's not much, but he has a feeling his captain would want to know what he's recently learnt. He waits until the clock strikes midnight then he heads out the back door and towards the gardens. He had discovered a secret passage in the greenery, one he's not sure anyone else knows about. He barely fits - it would be virtually impossible for a medium sized man to pass through.

Just as he's about to make it past the last undergrowth, he hears something to his left. He freezes on the spot and turns towards the sound, trying to be as silent as possible. There's nothing to see at first, and just as he's about to give up, a shadow moves. Intrigued, Henry decides to follow the figure. He can barely see - it's a night with mostly clear skies, but at the moment the moon is hidden behind a cloud.

The shadow moves gracefully through the rose bushes, hand sometimes caressing the blooms. Step by step, Henry follows the figure further away from the back of the garden, and towards the front. By the time he realizes it, they have reached an area that is softly lit by torches, just in front of the grand ballroom lined with French doors along its length.

The figure bends to smell one of the roses and, as if on cue, the moon comes out of the clouds, bathing her in light. The hood falls on the woman's shoulders, liberating long tresses of hair that shine like silver in the moonlight.

The light is dim and she's a bit far, but her beauty takes the boy's breath away and he almost reveals himself. Henry is sure this is the princess he's supposed to find - no one else can be as graceful or as beautiful as she is.

"Emma, come back inside", a voice booms from the terrace entrance and Henry tries to make himself smaller, by hiding in the bushes. Chances are slim that he can be seen from his position, but he'd rather not take any chances.

The princess sighs and gets up slowly. There's weariness in her movements that can't be dissimulated even at this distance. "I'm coming, father."

With heart racing in confirmation, Henry watches the Princess disappear behind the large French doors. He sits motionless for a few more moments, trying to calm his heart and wrap his head around the idea that he's found the Princess. The very one his Captain has sent him to find.

Suddenly, he feels an urgency to get back to the ship as soon as possible. Careful to not make any suspicious noises, the lad backtracks to the secret hole in the undergrowth. It takes him double the time it took him before, but his only focus now is not to get caught. At least not before he has a chance to report back to the Captain.

He makes it to the Jolly Roger close to 3 in the morning. The first mate is asleep, but it's enough for the guard on duty to see him, and he's allowed passage to Jamison's quarters. He tells him everything he's discovered these past few days: how he's never seen the Princess during the day, but he saw her tonight so she is around the castle; how he's never been able to enter her room because it's heavily guarded all the time; and about the hawk that flies around the castle in the daytime, that everyone has orders to nurture because it's the Princess'; how the most trusted servants are highly protective of their princess and everything about her… He knows it's not much, but he hopes it might be worth something. If she is indeed their cursed princess, Henry is sure the curse affects her during the daytime, because he's seen her by night.

He leaves soon after that, under orders to return later in the afternoon and talk to the Captain.

To say that Killian is excited is putting it mildly. As soon as he hears Jamison's report, he feels a surge of purpose: not since he and his brother had joined the Royal Navy has he felt thus. Like then, he feels that his life is about to change. Then, he had believed the change would be for the better, but he had been a naive youth. Now he feels the same excitement and the same urge to believe in a better tomorrow; but he knows better. As much as he can, he tries to tamper these feelings down.

"It's settled then, Jamison", he says smashing his hand on the table with passion.

Jamison winces and eyes the other man skeptically. "What is, Captain?"

"Why, we're going to steal ourselves a princess!" he grins.

Jamison stares in disbelief, unable to utter anything for a few seconds. He's painfully aware his mouth is hanging open, but of all the ludicrous ideas his captain has spewed over the years, this has to top them all. Still, going against Killian Jones' orders is not something he wants to do. Or, something that is advisable for his health.

Killian bursts into a joyous laughter, finding great satisfaction in his first mate's reaction; Jamison is known among his crew as the unperturbed one, so rattling him is an unexpected turn of events. "Stop staring, man. Are you a bloody pirate or not? This is no different than stealing a treasure."

"But…" he stops when Killian pats him on the back.

"I'm feeling generous today, so I'm going to let your lack of faith slide for now." Killian says winking at the shaken sailor. And he really must be, because Captain Jones is not known for forgiving anyone who questions his orders.

"Now go and start making preparations for our departure. As soon as we have the Princess, we set sail. And when Henry arrives, bring him to my quarters."

With a slight nod, Jamison leaves his captain, intent on carrying out his orders as soon as possible.

When Henry arrives in the afternoon, he finds the ship bustling with activity. Sailors carry barrels after barrels of provisions and water, different other supplies one would need on a cruise and he instantly knows something is up.

Jamison joins him near the plank and together they head below deck. "Come, Henry, the captain wants to see you."

An hour later, Henry leaves once again in awe of his Captain's genius. Two hours later, the Jolly Roger raises the anchor and sets sail towards the north. Early evening on the third day, Henry steps back on board with a drugged and tied up hawk in his bag. He's been in the saddle all day and he's pushed his horse to the limits, in order to make it to the rendezvous point south of the castle. He's so tired he barely manages to pass the cargo in his captain's arms before he collapses on the deck. He's happy though - the princess is now on the ship and Captain Jones might actually have a chance at breaking his curse.

Killian stares at the bag for a few seconds, at the creature carefully nestled inside. It's a beautiful bird of prey, one meant for the soaring winds and freedom - much like him - and for one second his heart aches for what he's about to do. But it can't be helped, he's waited too long for this chance to let it pass because he might feel sorry for a bird, princess or not. He gives the orders to raise the anchor and head towards the open seas as fast as the winds can carry them.

He leaves the navigation to Jamison and goes back to his quarters. The princess will have the best his ship can offer, for as long as she'll be on board. He places the hawk carefully on the bed, then double checks the windows - it wouldn't do for the bird to fly away. He's not sure what will happen once the sun will set, but he carries on with his plans: he sets a set of clothes for the princess (the best the small port had to offer) on his desk, next to a small note he has prepared for this occasion.

With one last look at the bird, he leaves his quarters and heads towards Jamison's quarters. For the time being, his first mate's quarters will be his own; Killian sighs as he feels the sun sink below the horizon. He busies himself with tying the shackles around his hands and ankles, while his thoughts drift back to the hawk in his quarters and he prays they were right and she is the princess they'd been seeking.

He feels the first stirrings of his transformation and sighs again. "Bloody hell, how are we supposed to fall in love if we can't meet?"


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Thank you to everyone who reads, comments and follows this story. It means a lot to me, more than you could possibly know. That being said, I've felt rather inspired this week so here is chapter 4. Enjoy!_

 **Part 4**

Emma feels a little groggy when she comes to; the first sensation she's aware of is the bed - it's by no means uncomfortable, but the mattress is hard, whereas hers is soft. Also, the sheets feel differently. Her brain tries to warn her that something is wrong, but she can't seem to find the strength to open her eyes just yet.

As the seconds go by, she becomes aware of other things. There's a mild lulling to the bed - it makes her think that maybe she's still dreaming and she's a baby, laid down in a cradle moving gently and lulling her to sleep. Emma tries to follow this train of thought, she feels it might be important, but it slips away from her.

When she becomes conscious again (she must have drifted off for a while), it's to the howling of a wolf.

 _That's odd_ , Emma thinks. The royal castle may be flanked by the sea on one side, and the forest on the other, but wolfs never come so close. At least not so close as to actually be able to hear them from her chambers as if they were in the other room.

The howl dies, but the lulling of the bed continues. She tries to turn on her side, when her right hand hits something hard. The pain shoots up her arm and it's something that finally gets her to open her eyes.

Everything is dark for several seconds; too dark. But then her eyes grow adjusted to the lack of light and she becomes aware that she's not in her rooms. What her addled brain had tried to explain away as dreams or inconsistencies that were not worrisome enough to warrant waking up, had proven fact.

She's on a ship; that much is clear. The room she's in is small, with only the bare necessities in it. She can't see much, but there's a table in front of her, by the windows. These as large as a ship this size can afford and there's an assortment of books on the windowsill. After taking in the neat row of tomes, her eyes land on the view outside. If she had had any doubts before, it's clear now she's on a ship somewhere in the middle of the ocean. It's also clear to her it's an hour or so after midnight. Two years of spending her "days" during the nights have taught her to tell time by the movement of the stars and moon. Whoever has kidnapped her in bird form, by now has put several hours' worth of miles between them and her parents' forces.

But who could possibly know that by stealing a hawk, they would be stealing a princess? And why would they do it? For ransom? The thought makes her snort.

Her kingdom's not that rich and while her mother had had a considerable fortune when she had married her father, they had spent most of it in recent years. A series of harsh winters and hot, dry summers had left her kingdom without much produce, so her parents had done the best they could to prevent widespread famine. She had never minded the diminishing of the royal treasury, her inheritance after all, but it made all this very confusing. Pirates, for they must be pirates to do something like this, would crave gold and she had none – a well-known fact among the royal families.

While further perusing the contents of the room, Emma's eyes land on the desk she had dismissed earlier. It's clean, like everything else, and empty, save for a gown in the middle of the desk, folded neatly. The material feels soft to her hands, although the cut is simple. It's similar though to what the maids at home wear, so it must be from her kingdom. There's nothing else she can put on, nothing in sight anyway, so she dons the garment quickly.

Despite everything, Emma can't help but feel a little grateful - whoever has done this, has had the foresight to provide clothes for her. And while she loathes the idea of being on a pirate ship, facing her kidnappers naked is not something she would have wanted to go through.

Once clothed, her eyes drift again to the desk - there's a note on it. It must have been under her dress, because she hadn't noticed it before. She picks up the paper and traces a finger over the curious looking seal on it. While very similar to her kingdom's, there are enough differences to make it something else. She hasn't seen it before though, and she's had to learn the seals of all the neighboring kingdoms and several further away.

It's just another piece of the puzzle, Emma thinks. She wants to know more, so she opens the letter.

" _Welcome, Your Highness. You are a guest aboard my ship, the Jolly Roger. Myself and my crew are at your disposal for as long as you'll be with us. I am sorry about the circumstances that brought you to us, but I believe we need each other. My first mate, Peter Jamison, will explain everything you wish to know. In the meantime, I have prepared a few things for you (I'm sure you've already found the dress) and Henry, my cabin boy, will help you with anything else. He's waiting outside the door, ready to bring you a hot meal if you so wish it. Just ask. - Sincerely, Killian Jones"_

The penmanship and the tone of the letter is so incongruous and so discordant with the image of a ruthless pirate, Emma can't help but burst into laughter. She stops almost instantly, a hand over her mouth, hoping no one heard her.

There's a knock on the door soon after, so there goes that hope. She thinks of ignoring it at first, but the knock comes again.

"Milady, are you awake? The captain asked me to look after you …please?"

The voice is that of a young boy - probably Henry, the cabin boy mentioned in the letter. He sounds so innocent, she doesn't have it in her to ignore him and expose him to the possible wrath of his captain. So Emma takes the few steps to the door and slowly opens it to the wide-eyed face of a teenager.

"I know you. You work at the castle", she says quietly, recognizing the face of the boy Granny had taken in a few weeks before. She had seen him from afar having fun with the guards one last night and his infectious laughter had made her notice him.

The boy looks down, guilt written all over his stance; after a few seconds, he raises his head and looks at her pointedly. "To be fair, milady, I've always worked for Captain Jones."

There's a bit of defiance, but also pride, in his voice as he makes his allegiance known. She levels him with a hard stare, one meant to intimidate. "Yes, about that, where is this mysterious captain of yours?"

The boy, Henry, she remembers is his name, swallows twice before gathering his courage again. "You should talk to master Jamison. I'll fetch him."

He moves to leave, but Emma stops him. "You will do no such thing!" Her tone is so commanding, every bit the royal she was raised to be, and the boy freezes. "You will be the one to tell me what I need to know", Emma continues. At least in this, she wants some control. And she can read the boy; Emma doubts she could do the same with a seasoned pirate.

Henry swallows again, "But the Captain said…"

Growing a bit impatient, Emma cuts him off: "Your captain also said you're to be at my command. And I want _you_ to tell _me_ why he would think we need each other."

For a few moments, Henry is unsure how to proceed. He's aware of the captain's orders and the Princess is right - he is supposed to do her bidding. But he's not sure his captain would approve of this.

The wolf howls again, and the princess frowns. Henry jerks out of his reverie and decides that maybe his captain will not be too upset with him. After all, the Princess is meant to learn about the curse.

Decision made, Henry levels her with a determined stare while he delivers the answer: "The wolf you hear …that's my captain."

Emma jolts in shock, the boy's words definitely not what she had expected. Her mind is suddenly too full of thoughts, each fighting for dominance, and she barely makes out the rest of Henry's explanation.

"He is cursed milady, like you are, and you're the only one that can help save him", the boy says passionately. "I know pirates are not good people, but that's not who Captain Jones is. He rescued me from slavery and he's been nothing but kind to me. Him and the crew. The Jolly Roger is my home and I beg of you milady, if you can help lift the curse off my captain, please do it. I know I don't have money, but I'll repay you with anything you want", the boy cries by the end, hot tears streaming down his face.

Emma stares at him in awe, in all her years having barely witnessed such devotion in her people. And to see it displayed towards a pirate is disconcerting, to say the least. Henry seems like a good boy, but she supposes that's the problem. He's still a boy, so he might easily be persuaded by someone cunning enough, to believe the opposite.

Too confused to be able to process anything else, Emma turns her back to the boy and takes a few steps inside the room. "Thank you, Henry. That will be all."

"Milady…"

"Please", Emma turns towards him, voice soft and shy, sounding just a little bit defeated.

It's now that Henry notices how pale she has become. He tries to make a move towards the princess, but then thinks better of it and leaves quietly.

Some time later, Emma isn't sure how much, there's another knock on the door. Her gaze moves from the water to the door _(when had she sat down and started staring at the ocean)_ , but doesn't move to open it.

"Milady, please open the door", a new, male voice says. "It's Peter Jamison, ma'am. The captain has instructed me to explain everything."

As confused as she feels right now, Emma knows she doesn't want to talk to anyone else at the moment. She's still groggy from the drugs they gave her alter-ego and what the boy has revealed has left her in turmoil. She needs time to think. "I've heard everything I've needed to hear for now, Mr. Jamison", she says loud enough for him to hear her.

Her voice is by no means convincing, if the man's reply is anything to go by. "Your Highness, I need to tell you what my captain has instructed me to".

He sounds rather desperate, but Emma is suddenly bone tired and doesn't want to hear anything else about this captain everyone is so afraid to cross. She needs to think and decide what to do next. "I do not want to be disturbed, Mr. Jamison. Henry told me enough!"

Her attempt at firmness sounds shallow even to her own ears; the man behind the door doesn't say anything for a while, but then heavy footsteps heading away from the door signal his departure.

Finally alone, Emma breathes out a sigh. Her hands are shaky in her lap and her eyes round. A tear streams down her face and she finally voices the thoughts that have been going through her mind, on and on, since Henry's confession: _It's my fault. This is all my fault._


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: I'm sorry it took me a bit longer than usual to publish this next part, but my job has been a bit more demanding than usual. I hope you enjoy this installment and know that every follow, fav or review is much appreciated and means a lot to me._

The atmosphere on the ship is rather gloomy when Killian comes to his senses the next morning, the heavy clouds coating the skies making everything just a bit more somber. The crew is silent as he clambers up on deck, and they're quick to scramble out of his way once they see him.

Killian frowns and sweeps his gaze across the deck in search of his first mate. He finds Jamison by the helm and when their eyes lock, the man swallows then lowers his eyes. It makes Killian instantly alert and more than a bit worried that something might have happened to the princess the night before. In five long strides he's by the helm, coat billowing ominously behind him. He stops in front of Jamison, barking in distress: "Did something happen to the princess?"

Jamison looks up startled at the question. "What? No! She's still in your quarters, unharmed."

It takes a few seconds for the meaning of the words to sink into Killian's mind and when it does, he bursts into nervous laughter. "Then by the gods, why are you all so glum?"

"I didn't get to speak with her, Sir. Henry was the only one to see and talk to her." Jamison explains.

Killian frowns again. He would have preferred it if Jamison were the first to talk to the Princess, for him to be the one to explain things to her, and make as good a first impression as possible given the circumstances. It's not that he doesn't trust Henry, he does - until recently, the boy had been the only one on his ship he'd trusted implicitly. Although he'd started to re-evaluate his life and priorities after being cursed and recent events had earned Jamison a place amongst his trusted crewmates. The only thing that worries Killian about the fact that Henry talked to the princess is that the young lad has a tendency to let his mouth run away with him.

"And?" Killian can't help but ask, seeing that Jamison isn't willing to share more.

"Henry told her about the curse; she wouldn't let me in afterwards to explain more." Jamison continues.

"Well, it's not how I imagined things would go, but it's not exactly the end of the world. Cheer up, mate!" Killian says a bit more lively than before, slapping the man across the back. It's not what he would have wanted, but it's certainly not that bad.

Killian can instantly feel the change in the crew's demeanor and the air of gloom permeating his ship, dissipate. A tiny part of him feels insulted and upset that his crew would be so afraid of him, after everything they've been through, but he's in too much of a good mood for having the princess on board (and actually being bloody right about her), to let it bother him. Another thing that's changed due to the curse - a long time ago he would have welcomed fear in his crew; now, he wants to change it.

"Go get some rest, Peter. I'll take it from here." With a wave of his hand and a small, encouraging smile, he dismisses his first mate, relieving him of command. It has been this way for close to 2 years now and both men are accustomed to it: Killian would navigate by day and set out the next batch of orders, while Jamison would lead them by night, watching over the crew and their cursed captain.

About an hour later, after he checks and double-checks their position, and studies the marks left by Jamison on the charts, Killian is finally satisfied that they have managed to put quite the distance between them and the Misthaven kingdom. _I suppose it's time to see how the princess is fairing; or rather, the hawk,_ Killian thinks, letting out a heavy sigh. He's postponed the meeting as long as possible, but he hasn't made it to captain by putting off unpleasant things indefinitely.

After relinquishing the helm to one of the sailors, he struts along the deck towards his quarters. It's a short walk, but by the time he makes it to his cabin, he's a nervous wreck and that only makes him even more uneasy. Killian knows he won't actually meet the princess, but he can't help it. She's here, and she's real, and bloody hell, she's his true love.

He opens the door slowly and peers carefully inside. He doesn't know what to expect, but the state his room is in, isn't it. His books are in disarray, the maps are down on the floor; everything a mess he had never before seen aboard his ship, much less his quarters.

And that's when he notices her; or rather, the hawk. She's perched on the windowsill, breathing heavily, feathers in disarray, and a haggard look in her predatory eyes. For a moment their gazes lock and the bird makes a wailing sound. His eyes widen in realization.

"Bloody hell, I am such an idiot!" Killian mutters under his breath then walks with a determined step towards the back of the room, only slowing down when he's in front of her. Carefully, he lifts his hand towards her, but the hawk is so tired she can't even muster a movement. All she does is trace his progress with tired, yet keen and suspicious eyes.

"Easy", he says trying to keep his voice as soothing as possible, while he's close to touching her. His fingers brush the bird's head and she moves to bite him. She's slow though and Killian's expecting this, so he's quick to draw his hand out of reach.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize…" he begins, maintaining a pacifying tone of voice, and leans in to touch her again. The bird doesn't move this time, but it studies him carefully. He doubts she's conscious (after all, he has no memories of his experiences when in wolf form), but her eyes betray the intelligence there and it's easy to imagine she can hear him and understand him. She's a magnificent predator of the day, much like his animal counterpart is during the night.

"I'm so sorry…I'll make it up to you", he promises, while he leans towards her some more and opens the window. He draws his hand away just as slowly, without any sudden movements, and never breaking eye contact. He takes a few steps back slowly then, careful not to spook her.

With a shriek, the hawk spreads its wings and flies through the porthole. He can't see her from his position, but he can hear her shrieks up above. She sounds happy, as much as a hawk can sound happy, so he smiles to himself. "There you go, love…"

A few seconds later, Henry bursts through the door, in obvious distress. "Captain, the princess! She's flown away!"

"It's alright, Henry. She'll come back", he says, winking at his cabin boy. The lad looks unconvinced, so he adds "Hawks need ground beneath them, for when they tire. She won't fly far, but she needs her freedom."

Henry nods then, satisfied with this answer. The captain turns his eyes towards the horizon and, for a second, he seems lost in thoughts. Feeling the need to add something, but not knowing what, he blurts the first thing that comes to mind. "She's beautiful!"

Killian turns to look at the boy, confusion marring his features. "What?"

"The princess, sir. I have never seen anyone like her. She's so beautiful! She has long, blonde hair that outshines the sun any day, I'm sure of it, skin so white and beautiful, green eyes!"

Killian chuckles at the boy's exuberant description. "I didn't know you had the heart of a poet, my boy", he says jokingly, but there's a wistfulness to his words that he can't dissimulate. Henry might be an impressionable lad, but he's sure there must be some truth to his words and for a few seconds, Killian feels like he would give anything just to get a glimpse of her.

Henry smiles, a soft blush creeping up his cheeks. He's unsure how to reply to this or if his captain even expects an answer. Killian seems far away again, so he takes his leave and heads up on deck to finish his chores.

The sun is finally peeking out of the clouds and for a few seconds the light is too blinding. Once he gets used to the light, he scours the skies for the hawk, just to reassure himself she's still there. The bird is nowhere in sight and his heart falters for a bit. _Don't be gone; please, don't be gone,_ he can't help but pray.

But then his eyes land on the crow's nest, up on the main mast, and that's where he finds her. She's perched up high, head a bit down as if she were studying all of them. He heaves a relieved sigh - the captain was right yet again, the hawk is still around and it doesn't seem like she's going anywhere. Humming under his breath and with a small bounce in his step, he heads towards the galley.

The rest of the day passes by uneventfully. The sun shines brightly all afternoon and the winds are favorable, so they make good time. The hawk takes flight several times during the day, but, as Killian had said, she doesn't stray too far away from the ship.

The only thing to give the men a moment's pause happens some time after noon, when the captain comes around carrying a small bowl. He stops in the middle of the deck, scrutinizing the sky for the hawk. When he finds her, he whistles in a high-pitched sound, eyes on her the entire time.

The men on deck stop working, curious to see what their captain is doing. Henry has a clue, yet he still holds his breath. The hawk shrieks in reply and flies up, higher and higher. Killian whistles again and waits. The hawk plunges to the ground and there's a collective gasp when it's clear she's not going to stop. But Killian doesn't move either and the hawk veers off at the last possible moment, landing on the captain's outstretched left hand.

The men heave a relieved sigh and go back to their work. Henry smiles at the sight, feeling more and more hopeful by the minute. The hawk accepts the food his captain has brought for her, munching quietly while Killian speaks softly to her. They're too far away and his captain is probably whispering, but whatever he's saying, she seems to acknowledge it.

Things go back to normal for the rest of the day after that and when the sun begins to set, Killian takes the hawk with him below deck. She doesn't fight him – it's as if she knows it's time to change form.

When Emma wakes up that night, the first thing she becomes aware of is a faint breeze. She opens her eyes to see that the small porthole above her head is open, allowing the night air to come in. It feels cool on her skin, making her shiver pleasantly, despite it adding a thin layer of salt to her skin.

She's still on the pirate ship, Captain Jones' she remembers suddenly, and it all comes flooding back. She's on the ship of the man who is supposed to be her true love!

After last night's initial shock, she can feel now another emotion rising to the surface: hope that maybe together they can break the curse. She tries to stifle it as much as she can. After all, what does the prophecy even mean? _"Day without night, and night without day"_ , had said the Blue Fairy and it had left the best minds in her kingdom stumped. _But maybe he knows what it means_ , a little, hopeful voice says.

Perturbed by the directions of her thoughts and not yet ready to think about him, she gets up from the bed and dons the same dress as the night before. She may not be ready to consider what it all means, but she's not going to sit around and do nothing. If they left one of the windows open, who knows what other changes there are; maybe she can even escape. She scans the room, but there's nothing different, except there being a tray and a jug on the desk. Both are covered, but it can only be food and water.

Her stomach growls just as her brain processes this information. She's famished and it really shouldn't come as a surprise to her, seeing as she'd skipped on food last night. And she doesn't want to think about what the diet of a hawk on a ship might be.

There's bread, dry meat and some fresh cucumbers under the cover. It's sparse, but she wastes no time in devouring it all. She feels almost embarrassed at how quickly she empties her plate, but she's not hungry anymore so there's that. She drinks all the water they left out for her and she's surprised to notice it actually tastes good, not at all stale as she'd imagined.

Now that her belly is full, Emma takes another look around. There are some clothes on the trunk by the bed and a pair of slippers. They seem to be of the same material her current dress is made of and she can't help but award the captain some points – if she's to be his prisoner, at least he doesn't expect her to wear the same clothes every night. She's not vain, but she does prefer clean clothes and having just one garb would make things a bit more complicated.

Her eyes keep roaming until they land on the desk again. There's another letter set out for her, one she hadn't noticed in her haste to eat everything. It has the same seal, so it can only be from Killian Jones. Her heart starts beating a little faster and she has to admit she's a bit curious to see what he has to tell her now, after she's refused to listen to his man.

" _I hope you are feeling well, milady. I did not realize a hawk needs room to fly and for that I beg your forgiveness. From now on, you are free to roam the skies - and my ship - as you see fit. Please feel free to leave my quarters (yours for as long as you are with us). I assure you, you'll be perfectly safe; my crew has been instructed to treat you with the deference you deserve._

 _As you did not want to talk to poor Jamison (the chap took it really hard, milady, he was skulking most of the morning about it), I'm going to explain what you're doing here myself._ Emma can't help the slight chuckle; he seems to be exaggerating a bit, no doubt for dramatic effect.

 _By now, you know I am cursed to be a wolf by night, as you are cursed to be a hawk by day. I do not believe this is a coincidence, Your Highness. I do not know why the Dark One would cast such a curse on me, or why, but I promise you I'll find a way to make him pay. Unfortunately, you milady, have been involved in this nasty affair because, apparently, we are True Love and this particular curse affects us both. Therefore, I feel honor-bound to apologize profusely for bringing this upon you."_

Emma gasps in surprise. He thinks she's cursed because of him! And he's apologizing to her for that! When it's the other way around and it's because of her that his life has been uprooted and he's been forced to be a wolf during the nights. He may be a pirate, maybe even a ruthless one, but that is not something she would wish on anyone.

Thoughts in turmoil, she goes back to the letter. _"I want to promise you something else, milady. I WILL find a way to break this curse plaguing us both. I do not know yet how, but you have my world I will move heaven and earth to make it happen. I only ask for your help in doing so. - Sincerely, Killian Jones"_

Emma swallows the lump in her throat and fights back tears. Since the curse happened, she has felt helpless, caught in a hopeless situation. Her parents have been by her side and they have tried to help her as best they could, but regardless, she has felt hope fade away with every dead end. Yet the letter of a pirate manages to kindle that hope again. She does not know him and has never heard of him, yet his words ring true. Reading his letter, she can imagine him do just as he promises: lift the curse from both of them and restoring them to a normal life.

Feeling emboldened, Emma decides to write her own letter, shoving aside doubts about whether trusting a pirate is the wise course of action. She has spent the past years as both human and hawk and if there is the slightest chance of breaking the curse, she is damn well going to take it.

But first, Emma decides to take Captain Jones on his word and go outside. If she is going to leave a letter for him in the morning, she is going to test how much of what he has said to her is true. With a determined stride she heads for the door and opens it a bit more forcefully than necessary.

The lad from the night before scrambles at attention, clearly not expecting Emma to open the door. "Your Highness!" he almost yells. A second later, he seems to remember something and he bows to her.

Amused, Emma smiles at the boy: "Henry, isn't it?"

"Yes, Your Highness. I'm the captain's cabin boy. Yours, too, now." He moves to bow again, but Emma stops him with a hand on his shoulder.

"You don't need to do that every time, Henry."

"Yes, milady", the boy answers quickly. "Of course, milady", he can't help but add, all flustered by Emma's close proximity. She's even more beautiful up close and Henry can't take his eyes off her.

"I'd like to visit the ship, Henry. Could you please show me around?" The boy's eyes widen in bewilderment, and Emma can't suppress a small smile at his agitated behavior. "Of course, milady, follow me."

The moment they reach the deck, everyone falls silent. The night is quiet and there are only a few pirates on guard duty, but the moment they spot the princess, they stop talking. The silence is so thick you could drop a needle at the bow and hear it touch the wood all the way back, at the stern. It's what clues Jamison in that there's something happening and when he spots the princess, he can barely hide his surprise. Signaling one of the men to his left, he relinquishes the helm and goes up to meet his royal charge.

She's rather tall and quite slim, but her origins are undeniable even in the modest dress she wears. Her entire demeanor screams "princess" and he feels the need run below deck and change into his best clothes before meeting her. There's nothing to it now, so he bows low in front of her: "Peter Jamison, at your service, ma'am." She smiles and he's won over.

He shows her around the ship, answering her every question - and she has many. The full moon is close to setting when the princess finally goes below deck and Jamison can't stop a small, satisfied smile from forming. He feels good about himself and about this night. He'd told her everything the captain had instructed him to; and more than that. She had shown interest in the ship, in the crew and their captain. He will have good news for Killian in the morning and that helps ease some of his nerves.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Part 6 is finally done!_ _I'm sorry it took so long – certain passages have not been very helpful and they've posed quite a challenge. I also discovered a very good SF (science fiction :p) series – The Expanse by James S.A. Corey. If space novels about alien technology and human expansion in space are your thing, give it a try. It's really, really good!_

 _I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

 **Part 6**

As soon as the men awaken, the news of the princess' stroll across the deck and subsequent discussion with master Jamison sweeps among them. They talk about it amongst themselves and although they're still not sure what it might actually mean, they know she's going to help lift their captain's curse and that's enough for them. Once upon a time they would have rebelled and taken the ship for themselves, and they had almost done it when the existence of the curse was revealed, but not anymore. The two years since the curse was enacted have turned the crew into a tight-knit, albeit mottled, family.

At that time, it had taken the intervention of master Jamison for them to admit that no matter how ruthless Captain Jones might have been, he had always treated them fairly, too, had protected them in many a tavern fight and he had allowed them to keep their shares of any bounty. Something that didn't always happen on pirate ships and Jamison had been there to remind them of this.

The fact that most of them had been with Killian when the captain's brother, Liam, had been in charge also helped. In their own way, they had cared for the young man since then, the last few years only intensifying their sense of loyalty. So the possibility of a cure sends them in a frenzy.

By the time Killian makes it on deck, his men are engaged in their regular activities: they're swabbing the deck, sewing the sails, coiling ropes. Most of them are silent, with the odd sea shanty the only noise in the vastness of the ocean, but good humour is pervading the atmosphere.

He stares at the sight in front of him, mouth agape as he makes his way to the helm, nodding in acknowledgement to the men that salute him. Jamison is grinning like a fool by the time he gets there. Standing in front of his mate, Killian clears his throat in an attempt to cover his surprise. This is not something that usually happens on his ship, not without a hefty bounty in the Jolly Roger's keel.

"Captain, I've talked to the Princess", Jamison interjects before the other man can ask what's happening. It's not something Killian would have expected to hear just yet, but it's a welcoming turn of events nonetheless.

The hawk shrieks from above, as if she were listening in on their conversation and she were in agreement with Jamison. Killian looks up at the sound and, after a few moments, spots her flying high in the sky. He whistles in a high pitched sound, the same one he had used the day before. The bird shrills in response and, after two more passes around the main mast, flies down to the captain's outstretched hand.

"You did that, aye?" his voice is soft as he looks at the bird, eyes glowing with an emotion he cannot name. The hawk says nothing, just tilts her head as if she were studying him. After a few seconds, she seems to decide the question merits an answer because she squeals once, as if confirming the earlier assessment. He bursts into a carefree laughter at that - each little progress he manages to make with her, is one more pebble on the road to their salvation. He tries not to think about the fact that she's in animal form and any progress done now has, more than likely, no meaning whatsoever.

In a good mood, he relieves Jamison for the day, eager to feel the Jolly Roger soar the waves. His ship feels restless under his feet and he's more than eager to let her go free. She's made for the open water and for speed, his ship.

The hawk picks up on his mood and starts to fly in excitement around the ship, coming to rest on his shoulder when she gets tired. It feels strange the first time she does it, the talons sharp even through the thick layer of leather of his coat. But she seems to be content just sitting there, so he lets her despite the slight apprehension. He doesn't believe hawks attack humans, but she is a bird of prey and her bite will probably incapacitate him for a while, if she were inclined to bite. The more she does it as the morning passes, the calmer he gets about it.

It's long past lunch when he finally makes his way to his quarters - her quarters actually - thinking that he might need to clean up a bit. He might have left the windows opened yesterday, but he's not sure if the hawk had found it easy to get out in the morning or if she'd been in a panic again.

Things look better than he'd hoped and it takes him only a few minutes to get the room to its usual spotless condition. The letter he finds on his desk comes as a surprise though and he feels his heart suddenly beating very fast. He scoffs at himself - by his reaction, you'd say he's a blushing youth, opening a letter from his first crush. He admires the penmanship a few more seconds, then, taking a deep breath, opens it to see what princess Emma has to say.

 _Captain Jones,_

 _It is I who must apologize profusely to you. We are in this conundrum because of me. It is against me that this curse was enacted and you are the unfortunate bystander. So you see, you have nothing to apologize for. Except for kidnapping me. Why didn't you come to court to talk to my parents about this? They are open-minded and fair and they would not have turned you away had you told them what you shared with me. On the contrary, they would have been most happy for any news you would have brought us. It matters not, now._

 _Allow me explain the circumstances of the curse. The Dark One cast this upon me (and, by extension, on you) because I refused the advances of his son. I didn't know he would react like this, but even if I had, I do not think I could have made a different decision - I am not sorry for that, but I am sorry you have been involved in all this. By my actions, I have ruined your life as well. As you already know, the curse transforms me into a hawk during the day and you into a wolf at night. The only way to break it is to share True Love's Kiss. This is the greatest magic of all and it can break any curse - my parents are testament to that. But how we'll do it, I have no idea. It seems impossible to even meet you, much less fall in love with you._

 _I have something else to share. The Blue Fairy, a friend of my parents' and the one to shed some light on what happened to me, said that to break the curse we have to share True Love's Kiss on the one day without night and night without day. I do not know what it means or even if it's meant to have a meaning. Do you, Captain Jones, have any idea what the Blue Fairy is talking about?_

 _You have asked for my help when you knew little of the circumstances of the curse. Now you know what really happened and it's my turn to ask for your help in defeating this curse. I don't know how to break it, but I hope that together we can find a way._

 _Sincerely, Emma_

 _P.S. Thank you for the clothes and for the food. It was very thoughtful of you._

Killian is silent for a long moment after he finishes the letter. His thoughts and emotions are in turmoil and there's no particular detail he can focus on. All he knows is that this is not at what he had expected to read when he had opened the princess' letter.

So he was cursed to lead a double life because she hadn't been bothered to marry the Dark One's son? The thought is fleeting, but it makes him furious with himself and very much ashamed. Why should she have to marry someone she doesn't like, princess or not? And why should she be punished for speaking her mind? The anger rises in him again, but this time it's not directed towards himself or her, but towards the demon and his son. What kind of a coward does that for being rejected by a woman? And what kind of a coward accepts it? Like father, like son apparently.

The more he tries to think about everything Emma's disclosed, the more he feels panic gripping him. If she's right, and they must share True Love's Kiss to break the curse, then they're doomed. How are they supposed to fall in love? And even if they manage to fall in love, how will they ever kiss? The Blue Fairy's riddle seems just the thing a magical being would say, something to give you hope, but not an actual solution.

He finds it hard to center his feelings and his thoughts and he knows he can't think strategically without calming his mind first. So he folds the letter and puts it in the inner pocket of his coat, deciding to go up on deck and do what he always does when his thoughts are in turmoil: man the helm.

He relieves the sailor on duty and grabs hold of the spokes. The sea is rather calm at the moment and it won't pose much of a challenge, but he can feel the calming effect the sea has on him with every rise and fall of the planks beneath his feet. He focuses on that and tries to match his breathing pattern to that of the ship's up and down movement. It takes him a while, but at long last he manages to do it; it's only then, when he feels one with his ship, that his thoughts finally calm down.

He closes his eyes and lets the wind caress his face, inhaling the smell of the sea. Ever since he'd been a boy, he'd loved being on the open sea and enjoyed the feeling of freedom sitting behind the helm gave him. Slowly, he lets his thoughts drift back to the Princess' letter and the riddle they both have to solve. _A day without night and a night without day…_ Over and over, he repeats the words like a mantra, feeling that the answer is out there, just out of reach.

And then, all of a sudden it hits him. It's so obvious he wants to kick himself for not realizing it sooner. "Mr. Samuels, take the helm!" The man scrambles up on the platform as fast as he can, noticing the urgency in Killian's voice. "Aye, Captain!"

"It's a bloody solar eclipse", Killian almost yells at the man, Samuels growing more confused with each passing second.

"I'm sorry, Captain, what are you talking about?" Samuels asks, clearly unbalanced by his captain's behaviour.

"I just have to figure out when the next solar eclipse is going to happen, mate!" Killian pats the man on the back as he explains, but he doesn't spare any more time on expanding the idea. Happy and with renewed purpose, Killian heads to his quarters, leaving behind a bewildered crewmate.

He doesn't make it back on deck for the rest of the day, too engrossed in old books and navigation charts to pay any attention to Jamison or Henry, when the two come to check up on him.

That night, Emma finds herself eager to see if the captain has left her any messages. After her admission, she's a bit apprehensive about her situation on the ship as she's not sure what Captain Jones would do next and what to expect from him from now on. The fact that she seems to enjoy the same liberties as before is a good sign. What surprises her is to discover that she yearns to know what he thinks about everything she's told him.

She doesn't have to wonder long because there's another letter on the table, waiting for her. There are also several books strewn across the desk, clearly having been the object of perusal a few minutes before. By now, she's sure the Captain would not have left them like that without motive or if he had not been in a hurry. Furthermore, her name is scribbled hastily,clearly the work of someone in haste. Unbeknownst to her, heart beating wildly in her chest, Emma has the exact same reaction her true love has had a few hours before.

 _My lady,_

 _I beg your forgiveness, but a man of my reputation does not go into any courtroom and expect a civil welcome. Though I have no doubt your parents are quite mannered, I could not risk it. I am sure you understand, as this is not a matter I am ready to trifle with._

 _I must confess milady, that the content of your letter was quite unexpected. I had prepared myself to all manner of reproaches, but not this. I am baffled. But know this: regardless of how the curse happened, we're in this together. And my promise to you still stands. I will find a way to lift this curse from both of us!_

 _That being said, I believe I have good news. What the Blue Fairy refers to is most likely a solar eclipse. They're very rare; I myself have never seen one, but I once met a man who had. Apparently, during a solar eclipse, the moon covers the sun for several minutes, plunging the land into darkness and bringing night in the middle of the day. I believe this might be what we're searching for, aye?_

Emma is shocked. A solar eclipse? She had seen a lunar eclipse once and she'd thought it was an interesting phenomenon, the moon turning red for several hours. She had found it exciting, although most of the people in her kingdom had attributed bad occurrences to this event months after it had happened. Thinking about it now, she acknowledges the fact that it would make sense for there to be a solar eclipse, too, although she's never heard of such a thing. Captain Jones apparently has. And the description surely matches the one the Blue Fairy had given her.

Clutching the letter to her chest, Emma finally lets a little bit of hope fill her heart. She feels relieved to see that her decision to tell the captain everything had been the right one. They may be yet far from an actual solution, but in the past few days, she's made more headway than in the past two years. There's one more paragraph to the captain's letter, so she carries on.

 _I've been trying to find everything I could about solar eclipses, but alas, the sun has decided to set much too soon for my liking. I leave these books for your perusal, if you are so inclined. I feel confident that together we'll make good progress and we'll find an answer to the dilemma your fairy has set out for us. Ask Henry for a glass of wine, love, we should celebrate!_

 _Yours,_

 _Killian Jones_

Emma is a bit surprised at the term of endearment and the clearly affectionate tone of voice towards the end, when only a day before he had been so formal in his letter, but she doesn't really mind. Not when he's given her such reasons to keep hoping. Besides, she feels a certain kind of kinship to him, one born out of the desperate situation they're in. Closing the letter, and with a smile on her lips, Emma sets out to do as he had urged her - ask for food and a glass of wine - eager to get the mundane tasks over with so she can start looking for clues in the books he's left for her. She's not going to let him do all the work; she may not know much about navigation, star charts and celestial bodies, but she can point out for his inspection passages that might be helpful.


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Thank you all for your continuing support for this story. It means so much to me, you have no idea. I won't give too much away, but I hope you enjoy this chapter ;)_

 **Part 7**

Before she can make it out the door, Emma's curiosity gets the better of her. She's never seen star charts before and the idea of them containing a solution to their problem is very appealing, much more so than dinner. So she gives into the impulse of having a sneak peek at the books strewn on the desk wholeheartedly.

Despite her eagerness and the care with which she reads each line, Emma makes very little progress as time passes, dinner completely forgotten. The first book in the pile, a navigational journal that looks promising at first, is actually full of nautical and astronomical terms and she has a difficult time even understanding what it's all about, much less grasping the underlying concepts.

She goes through it diligently, though. She tries to understand as much as she can and leave personal notes for the captain. She's not sure if it will actually mean much, but she does it anyway. It's the two of them involved in this, so it doesn't sit right with her not to do anything.

Two hours later, there's a soft knock on the door. "Princess, are you awake?" She recognizes the young boy's voice, Henry. She's just about to tell him that she's busy and would like to be alone, when he adds that he's brought dinner. Her stomach gives a loud rumble at that, as if eager to tell her it's way past mealtime. Emma sighs. As much as she'd like to continue her research, she hasn't eaten anything since yesterday and now that she's aware of it, she can't ignore the hunger any longer.

"Come in, Henry." She calls out loud enough for her voice to carry through the thick door.

The boy comes in with a large tray in his hands. He heads for the table, but he stops short when he sees the brooks scattered across it. He seems confused as to how to proceed next, looking so young all of a sudden, like the young boy he actually is, and Emma bites back a smile.

"Here, you can put it here," she urges him as she gathers some of the books lying around, making room for the tray. Henry regales her with a small smile in gratitude, one that she answers happily.

"Captain Jones asked that we prepare this for you, Milady. I know the cook is not as good as Granny, but I hope this will be ok", Henry says in a rush, as he takes the lid off.

Emma's eyes widen for a moment. There's a pot with broth in it and a plate with some manner of fish, curiously adorned into what she supposes is meant to be an elegant style. It smells delicious, and that is surprising, but what is more remarkable is the care with which they've set the food. It might not be as elegantly arranged as Granny's dishes, but for a pirate cook, this is impressive. "Henry, this looks amazing. Thank you", Emma can't help but express her gratitude.

Maybe she should say more, but the boy seems beyond pleased so she leaves it at that. "The Captain told us how to do it. He thought you'd like it", he adds beaming.

She starts a bit at that. Since she's woken up on this ship, it's not the first time she finds herself taken by surprise by the Captain's gestures. For being a pirate, he's oddly attentive; more so than she can say about any of her previous suitors. While those men had seemed interested in her to the extent they could get something out of her, benefit in some way from her acquaintance, Killian Jones appeared to have no further motives for his actions other than to please her and make her life aboard a bit easier.

The flavors waft through the room and the smell grows more and more appetizing (that or her stomach refuses to let itself be denied any longer), so Emma casts aside her thoughts for now and takes a spoonful of the broth. As soon as the hot liquid enters her mouth, there's an explosion of flavors on her tongue. It may not look so good, but it tastes amazing. Making an appreciative sound, Emma exclaims: "Henry, this is delicious! Much better than Granny's, but don't let her hear it. What is it?"

"It's fish broth, milady, made after the captain's specific orders", Henry answers, beaming widely at her.

Emma nods at him and tucks away this piece of information, too. She eats in silence and the boy hovers over her. She tries to get him to sit with her at one moment, but he gets so flustered, she doesn't push the issue anymore. The main dish is just as good, the assortment of pickled vegetables only adding to the flavor of the fish. She finishes her meal with a glass of red wine, a perfect selection for the main course.

Once her stomach feels a little bit more settled, her thoughts turn back to Captain Jones. Aside from his letters and the few things she's managed to glean about him from the way his room looks and the way he seems to run his ship, she knows nothing about him. For a pirate, he seems to be quite attentive and empathetic to her situation. He's also been terribly understanding about the curse, not once letting her feel like he blames her. And judging by everything he's done so far, he wants to help, to be there for her, beside her. But then again, he's a pirate, so he must be ruthless. His crew seems loyal and close-knit, better than many a family she's seen, but they still fear him enough to not get out of his word. He's a strange man, Killian Jones. And suddenly she yearns to know more.

Not wanting to examine the reasons too closely, she asks Henry: "Where is he, by the way?"

The boy seems startled and he asks in confusion, clearly not understanding her question: "Who? The captain?"

"Yes", she smiles softly. "I'd like to see him."

This seems to shock Henry even more, because he blushes hard and stammers through the response. "He …the captain …he's a wolf now, milady", he says as if that were explanation enough.

Still smiling reassuringly at him, Emma adds: "I know, Henry. He's told me how the curse affects him. But I'd like to see him anyway."

"He's in the hold, milady", Henry gulps hard. "No one is allowed in there at nights and the captain won't want you anywhere near danger."

But Emma is not willing to take no for an answer. She feels it's important to do this, so she doesn't back down. "I just want to see him. I won't get close."

The boy seems to understand her words, but is clearly not convinced. So Emma decides to pull rank; she loathes it, always has, but she's desperate and she wants this. She's not yet sure why it matters so much, but it's not the time to think about it. "Shall I make it an order, Henry?" She says firmly, all the while smiling at the boy to take a bit of the harshness of her words away.

Henry blushes violently: "No, milady." He seems to consider her request and he looks at her for a long time. When Emma is sure she can take it no longer and is about to push the issue, he relinquishes: "I will take you to him. But you must promise to stay away."

Not a promise she wants to make, Emma deflects: "I'm ready. Can we go now?"

The boy looks so unhappy she feels a pang of guilt at putting him in this position. She pushes the feeling aside, though. She's come too far to give up now. Emma follows Henry out the door and through the narrow corridors until they reach a ladder.

"We have to go down to the next level, milady. Please follow me."

She does as she's told and as soon as she sets her feet on the lower deck, she feels him. Or rather, she feels the wolf. Her back is still turned, but every fiber of her being calls out to him. Her blood starts boiling in her veins and there's a soft ringing in her ears.

Heart pounding, she turns around very slowly, straining her eyes to get a glimpse of him in the dark. There's only a small lantern dangling from a beam in the middle of the ceiling, one that casts a small circle of light, but it's enough for her to make out a massive creature at the back of the cargo hold. Her eyes widen a bit when the wolf takes a few steps towards her, a chain rattling with every movement.

"Do not cross that line, milady," warns Henry and Emma looks at him in askance. "The chains only reach so far", he adds by way of explanation.

Emma knows it's only natural the wolf be tied, but she can't help the pang of hurt and sorrow she feels. The wolf makes it to the light and she notices that his fur is of a dark, ebony color, as black as the night. She roams her gaze over the creature's magnificent body and when their eyes meet, she's mesmerized. The beast's eyes are of a deep blue, the color of the summer sky. They look unnatural on the body of an animal, but if it's the color of Killian Jones' eyes (as she is sure they are), then they're striking and Emma cannot help but wonder what it would be like to see them on the man himself. A shiver runs down her body and Emma thinks she sees a spark of recognition in the wolf's eyes as well. Maybe he feels the same; it's silly to believe it, but the longer they look at each other, the more convinced she is that there is something between them and that he feels it too. Her entire being screams to get closer to him and she's powerless to stop her feet from going forward.

Henry tells her to stop, that it's dangerous, but it's like background noise, not really registering in her brain. He tries to grab her by the arm and stop her, but Emma shakes him off. "It's ok, Henry, he won't hurt me", she says quietly, not taking her eyes from the wolf in front of her. A part of her brain registers the words spoken, but not the meaning of them. The boy's grasp on her disappears and she's vaguely aware he's run off from the cargo hold. In search of help, supplies the small part of her brain not mesmerized by the creature.

Two steps away from the line Henry's warned her not to cross, Emma extends a hand in front of her. She's excited and her heart is pounding, but she's not afraid. She should be, her brain tells her, because this is the largest wolf she's ever seen. He's not moving right now, studying her progress, but that doesn't mean he can't jump at her throat the minute she's close enough. He won't do it, though. There's not much she can be sure of these days, but this she feels deep down in her bones.

Emma stops right in front of the wolf, hand still in front of her, close to the animal's head. There are loud noises now, heavy footsteps getting near, but she pays them no mind. Her heart is still thudding wildly in her chest and her eyes are still locked with the wolf's. She smiles, "Hello, there."

He doesn't move at first, but then the wolf turns his head towards her extended hand, sniffing at her outstretched hand. Her smell seems to confirm what she had already sensed, that there was a connection between them, because the next thing he does is lick at her fingers.

Emma expels a long breath and laughs a little. She lowers herself to her knees and as soon as she does it, the wolf is on her, licking her face. He likes her; they may not have met as regular people do, but he knows her. It's like their souls are connected and she feels so giddy about it she can't help but laugh and put her arms around him. He doesn't stop her or seem angered by it, and she buries her face in the thick mane on his neck.

"By the Goddess!" Jamison yells, while Henry's surprised shriek: "The wolf!" is heard at the same time.

Emma stiffens in surprise, although some part of her brain had known they were there. "It's alright", she says looking at them. The wolf growls beside her at the two people, clearly as a response to her reaction. "It's alright", she says again, this time to the wolf, caressing lightly at his mane with one hand, the other lying in front of his neck, as a gentle reminder to stay put. He keeps growling a few more seconds, but does not push further against her hand.

Emma looks at her two would be saviors and can't help but grin at their surprised faces. "I told you, Henry, he isn't going to hurt me." The wolf howls at them, long neck stretching upwards. "See, he agrees", Emma adds laughing. The two crewmen look at her as if she's lost her mind, and maybe she has, but this feels right. The wolf turns in her arms again, putting his head on her shoulder, as if in a silent urging for her to hug him. She feels a surge of protectiveness for the beast, so her arms close around him tightly, and she borrows her head in his mane again. He smells nice, a bit salty from the sea, but she likes it. He seems to be in agreement, because she thinks she can almost hear him purr. "You and I, we'll find a way to break this", she vows and the wolf gives a little grunt.


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: I know it's been awhile since I last updated, so thank you all for your patience. I usually edit any chapter 2 or 3 times, but now I only have time to do it once, so I hope there are very few mistakes :) This has also turned into the longest piece I've ever written and I hope it doesn't disappoint :)_

Not for the first time since Killian's brought the princess on the ship, he feels shocked, angry, amazed and intrigued at the same time. And he has a feeling it won't be the last time either. But as he listens to Henry's tale of last night's events, he doesn't know which of these feelings will win the war raging within him.

Ever since the curse, he's been terrified of nightfall and the opportunity for hurting people it brings with it. He may be a ruthless pirate, but he has a code and his killings are not indiscriminate. When he boards a ship, he does it with as little loss of human life as possible. And he only feels eager to go into battle when other pirates try to board him. Or when he comes up against one of the ships owned by the corrupt king that got his brother killed; and even then, his quarrel is not with the crew; his sole purpose is to claim as much of the cargo as possible.

That's why he's kept the wolf out of people's way as much as he could in the past two years, turning much of his own cargo hold into a cage at night. All to keep his crew safe. And now the princess decides she wants to put herself in danger. He won't have it!

"Thank you, Henry, you can go about your duties, my boy," he dismisses his young crewmate, quietly seething. Henry doesn't comment and closes the door as quietly as possible on his way out. When the captain uses this tone, he's not in the best of moods and the wisest course of action is to stay out of his way. The princess is really lucky she's a hawk by day, Henry muses, otherwise the captain might have had a few words with her about how things were run on the Jolly Roger. He snorts at that; Henry's pretty sure that would be quite unlikely.

After Henry's departure, Killian starts pacing in his quarters, passing his hands through his hair. He's angry with her, but what could he expect of royalty? They're not bloody likely to listen to commands; maybe not even strong requests. The hawk shrieks at that moment and he's reminded once again there's something more at stake that his pride at having his orders disregarded. Right or wrong, convenient or not, they're bound together. And they won't stand a chance to defeat this if any harm were to come to any of them.

A fresh wave of frustration rises in him again, warring with a fierce desperation to keep her safe. It's also confusing, and that's not a state of being Killian likes to find himself in. So he grabs a foolscap from his desk and tells her in no uncertain terms just what he thinks about this and what he expects her to do from now - follow his orders - because it's his ship, dammit.

He's a bit calmer after this. Now that he's asked her (as much as he could turn his order into a request, anyway) to keep away from the beast he becomes at night, he can carry on with his studies. It's one thing to know you're looking for a solar eclipse, and another altogether to determine when and where the next one will be. And he suspects it will be all the more difficult to discover this particular piece of information since he has a limited library at his disposal. His stack of books is varied, but life at sea has not allowed him to store too many of them. Most of them were his brother's anyway and consist of navigational charts; after Liam's death he had been too busy avenging him to acquire many books. And when you're a sailor and living in spare quarters, you don't store too many possessions of your own.

Within the first few minutes of perusing his books he discovers the princess' notes and he's oddly pleased she's taken to helping him. By the time he gets to the last one, it's clear she knows very little about astronomy or navigation, but her insights are good. She's a natural and he has no doubt she'll be of great help, once he'll give her a few pointers. So he sets out to do just that.

" _Your highness,_

 _I was rather distraught, if not a bit angry, to hear you've gone against my wishes and gone to the cargo hold. While I do not wish to restrict your movements aboard my ship, I must insist that you refrain from going there in the future. For both our sakes, it is imperative that no harm comes to either of us; therefore I would be most appreciative if you would avoid that part of the ship from now on._

 _Yours, Killian Jones"_

These are certainly not the words Emma would have hoped to read in his letter, but she can't say she didn't expect them. After all, Henry and Jamison had both warned her last night that the captain would not like it, especially since he always seems to know what happens on his ship. As any good captain would, she'd wager.

She decides not to press the issue for now, but she's convinced she'll get him to see her way eventually. The wolf is no more dangerous to her, than the hawk is to him. She can feel it deep inside of her; and she had seen it last night, in the way the wolf had approached her. She will just need to take a different approach, but in the end, she will get her way.

Neither Jamison, nor Henry seems much put out when she goes on deck, so Emma counts this as a good sign. The two are reluctant though, when she tells them she plans on visiting the wolf later, but they don't protest. It's as if seeing them together had vanquished some of their doubts. Enough that they agree to keep it amongst themselves for now.

And so it goes for the next few days. By day, Killian sets their course and spends most of his time locked in his quarters, browsing book after book in his possession. He makes his own notes, reads Emma's and leaves detailed instructions for her, teaching her how to read a star chart and how to recognize constellations. At times, he's sad he can't tell her in person, but if they succeed, he could do it one day. By night, Princess Emma divides her time between preparing her own notes, studying what Killian sets out for her every day, and visiting the animal in the hold.

But by the fifth night, Emma starts to grow discontented. The wolf has been the most perfect companion and it's been days since she herself has been up on deck. It's been even longer for him, Emma thinks with a wince. Before she can second guess herself, she heads to the cargo hold and pulls out the safety on the chain keeping the wolf trapped. "Come on, let's go up on deck and breathe some fresh air," she urges him.

The wolf stares at her, then at the chain curled up on the planks, in what she can only call bewilderment. His head darts back and forth between the two several times and Emma feels a weird emotion twist in her gut. If she didn't know any better or if he'd been a man, she'd say he were incredulous.

She takes a step towards the door, eyes on him the entire time. "Come on," she encourages him, extending a hand towards him. "It's a full moon tonight, it'll be amazing to watch," she adds as if this might coax him outside.

The first step is hard, but once it's done, the next ones come easier. She follows his progress with her eyes and she can actually see the effect it has on him: he seems lighter, if a wolf can be characterized as such, with every inch he comes closer to the door. And suddenly Emma is very glad she's listened to her heart and not the overcautious captain. This is the right thing to do - the wolf will not hurt a living soul aboard this ship, regardless of the form Killian Jones is in.

When they make it on deck, the skeleton crew is struck speechless. Emma's eyes dart towards the helm, looking for Jamison. She finds him at his post, eyes wide as saucers and mouth hanging open. Henry's there, too, the same stunned expression on his face. She doesn't dare look towards the remaining crewmen of the night shift, afraid they'll look at her with horror, but she reckons they feel the same way.

A small smile plays on her lips and she promptly raises her chin a bit. Turning her attention back to the wolf, she speaks to him in a clear voice: "Come, the view is better from the bow." Then she directs the wolf towards the fore of the ship, not daring another look behind her. The beast beside her does as she asks, completely ignoring the thunderstruck men.

They sit at the prow, Emma spread out on the deck in the spot the crew had accepted as hers. Up here, she feels as if she's flying high up above the sea; and on the nights with no moon, almost surrounded by darkness on all sides, she feels like floating, the light of stars her only comfort. Watching them now, she feels oddly close to the captain; she's sure he has stood many a time in this very spot, watching the same stars. A smile tugs at her lips, remembering his first notes instructing her on how to read a star chart, how to find the Summer Triangle and then the three constellations that borrow some of their brightest stars to this asterism (she's proud to know all these names now): the Lyre, the Aquila and the Swan. She's by no means proficient, but she can now recognize a few constellations and understand how the stars move.

But tonight isn't one of these nights; tonight there's a full moon. It's high up in the sky already, and its light casts a warm glow across the deck and their surroundings. The sea is calm, barely a breeze present to ruffle her hair. It's so peaceful she almost wishes she could stay like this forever.

For several moments, the wolf does nothing, eyes glued to the open sea. It looks almost as if he takes in the fresh air, getting acquainted with the sea in this form as well. He seems to like it, and Emma knows it was the proper choice. She lays a hand across his neck, scratching lightly behind his ears. The wolf nuzzles her hand and she can't help but smile. It takes another half step towards her and puts its head on her shoulder, while Emma's hands go around his neck in one of the strangest hugs she'd ever had thought of. No, she'd never have thought of it before, but here she is, and she's not sure now that she'd change anything.

They stay like this a few more minutes. When the wolf grows restless, she releases him, but he doesn't go far. Just far enough to lie on the deck beside her, head perched on her thighs, eyes towards the sea.

And that's how Henry draws them that night.

A few more weeks pass without incident. Killian studies by day, Emma tries to help him by night, while keeping the wolf with her at all times. They're either in the cargo hold or on deck, but almost all the time together. She's even taken him to her chambers a couple of times, but that had felt too dangerous, the threats of discovery by the captain too close for comfort.

The research goes slow, but Emma feels more relaxed. Killian has made considerable progress into calculating the time of the next solar eclipse, and he's close to discovering where as well. There's not much time left until the three year mark the Blue Fairy had mentioned, but she trusts him. Killian is resourceful; and there's such a beauty to life on the Jolly Roger, sometimes she thinks she wouldn't mind spending the rest of her life on board. But such thoughts are usually followed by a fierce longing to see her family again, and to see him …her True Love.

It's been months since they've discovered what to do to break the curse, and in all this time, Killian's just managed to get an inkling on how to calculate the next solar eclipse. He has the equations for determining the time, and while that speaks well of his abilities to extrapolate what he needs from the little information he has, it's useless. They had already known from the Blue Fairy that a solar eclipse was coming at the end of the third year. What he doesn't know and finds himself miles away from, is where the bloody hell it will happen. The seas are so vast, by the time the eclipse happens they could be weeks away from the correct location. And while the Jolly Roger is fast, it's not that fast.

Emma has unwavering faith in him, that much is clear from her letters. What he doesn't understand is why. Why does she place so much faith in him? It's not as if he has found anything of value so far.

Sighing deeply, Killian rubs a hand over his face. His eyes sting and as he closes them a few times, the images lose their focus. He should go up on deck for a while, breathe some fresh air; he's been cooked up in his quarters for so long, for endless days in the past few months, he feels a sudden urge to go outside, see the sun, and let the air caress his face.

As usual, everything is fine above. The Jolly Roger and its crew are a perfect match, capable of smooth running without any intervention from him in times of calm seas. And it's been one such day so far, but the calm is deceptive. His crew knows it and they're already running around securing things in anticipation of the storm that's brewing. It's still a couple hours away, though, so they have time, his nose tells him.

As if to mock him, the wind starts to blow harder. And it picks up a piece of paper from a crate nearby. Killian recognizes it as one of Henry's sheets from his sketchpad; something he'd given the lad on his last birthday.

He barely catches the thing before it's taken out at sea forever and he breathes a sigh of relief. Henry takes great pride and care of his artwork, and if his sketchpad is unsupervised, he's sure it's because the boy is caught up somewhere helping in preparing the ship for the upcoming downpour.

He means to put it away, but at the last minute he catches a glimpse of something so he turns the page. He's stunned, the breath whooshing out of him. It's a depiction of a beautiful woman, with soft features and beautiful blond hair. The drawing is in charcoal, but he just knows she's blond. Emma. His heart is beating wildly in his chest.

Henry had told him she was beautiful, but he hadn't completely believed him. The boy was young and impressionable; not that it mattered to Killian anyway. She was funny and witty and most of all, she had a good heart. He'd never even spared a thought to her physical appearance. But by the Gods, she was stunning. Put Emma in the vicinity of any number of sirens, and they'd come up short.

After long moments of staring at her smiling face, a gust of wind almost tears the page from his hand. Unwilling to lose it, Killian decides to place it back in the sketchbook and secure it for the boy. Another drawing catches his attention. It's Emma again, but this time Henry has captured the scene from the side. She's by the prow of his ship, staring at the full moon ahead. And there, lying beside her is a large, black wolf, head resting casually on her feet, the princess' hand in the animal's fur.

He's left speechless. It's a beautiful drawing - so serene, he can't believe it's the two of them. It's clear the wolf is her devoted companion, but even so he's afraid for her. Anger and disappointment rise within him again, and Killian clenches and unclenches his hands for several times in an attempt to get his emotions under control.

"Henry!" He bellows, having lost all desire to be patient. Why in bloody hell has nobody told him? He didn't expect Emma to obey his commands (she was royalty and a bloody stubborn one), but he damn well expected it of his crew. And the fact that no one had told him, meant she was clearly gaining their support.

He doesn't have to say anything to the boy when he gets there. One look at the captain's face and the paper in his hand makes it clear what has happened; Henry's eyes widen and he silently curses his carelessness. He gulps hard, but raises his chin up a bit. There's nothing he can do about it now but face the consequences.

Killian notices this small act of rebellion and, if he were not so upset at the moment, he'd find it amusing. Even so, a small part of his brain feels proud of his cabin boy, the one he had found on the docks in Westerland, a scrawny little thing not 5 years of age, famished and alone.

"Care to explain what this is?"

"One of my drawings, sir," says the boy demurely. A muscle in Killian's jaw twitches and Henry winces a bit. "Of the princess," he adds. But the captain keeps looking at him, clearly not satisfied, so he adds in a small voice: "With the wolf."

He can see the Captain is ready to tell him something, most likely scold him, so he hastens to add, "He's completely harmless, sir. He stays with the Princess all the time and he hasn't hurt even one of us in the few weeks he's been on deck." The moment the last words are out of his mouth, he sees it's the wrong thing to say. He promptly clamps his mouth shut but refuses to lower his eyes. He's seen the wolf since the beginning and he knows it would never hurt them; especially after seeing it with the Princess. In Henry's mind, both animals are part of this crew and the Jolly Roger takes care of its own. He wonders if he should tell the captain that.

Killian doesn't say a word. He's upset at having his orders disobeyed, yet the boy's defiance tells him he hadn't felt threatened by the animal. "Make sure you don't lose this," he grits out through his clenched teeth and storms off towards his cabin.

That evening, he goes to the cargo hold without having written any message for the princess.


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: I want to thank again everyone who's following this story. I hope you enjoy this new chapter as much as I had fun writing it._

Emma's not expecting this. She knew he'd be angry if he were to find out she'd taken the wolf up on deck, but she'd expected him to write her angry missives instead. But this ...silent brooding is starting to worry her.

She had been surprised to not find a letter that first day, but after speaking to Henry and seeing the drawings in question, she understood. He was upset with her, and it was within his right; she just hoped he'd understand and let it go.

But three days later, they're still in the same situation. Killian is not talking to her, and she's starting to get miffed herself. Yes, she disobeyed him. Yes, she had gone against his wishes and taken the wolf outside, unchained. But didn't he see that he had nothing to worry about? Besides, it wasn't fair for her to roam free during the day, and for him to be shackled in the hold at night. Hawks are just as deadly as wolfs, thank you very much.

Sighing, Emma tries to decide if she should be the one to reach out to him. Killian's been nothing but accommodating so far, so maybe he deserve a bit of leniency. She just has to decide how to go about it. Placating someone who is upset with her is not something she's had to deal with often. She may have gotten into hundreds of scrapes while growing up, but her parents had never stayed upset with her for more than half a day. They had always talked to her, explained why she should not have done that or how she should have handled something better, and she'd always felt loved.

But this is new and it's making her feel rejected and off kilter. She doesn't like it one bit. It's not that she's sorry about it, she'd do it again, but she'd like to look into his eyes and explain her reasons to him, find a way to soothe him and allay his fears. A face to face meeting is out of the question for now, so she'd have to rely on words again. Which is not at all fortunate, since she's more of an action girl and words are really not her strong suit. Maybe some fresh air would do her some good.

It's oddly quiet on deck once she makes her way upstairs. Jamison's the only crew member she can see, so Emma heads towards the helm. It's easy enough; although the moon's waning, it casts enough light that she can proceed without any additional lighting.

The first mate nods to her when she's within reach, and Emma can't help but respond with a small smile of her own. "Good morning, Master Jamison."

The man chuckles; there's no "morning" about it, but it's their private ritual and he likes to indulge the princess. When he'd first came on board, to serve in the royal navy, he'd never have believed that one day he would forsake all that and follow his captain into mutiny to become a pirate. Or that he'd follow him a second time, now in a mad attempt to break a horrible curse, and end up harboring royalty on board. But Princess Emma is unlike any royal he's ever seen; any woman, to be more precise. She's been with them for a few months only, but already she's become an important member of the crew.

He'd do anything for her and the captain, Jamison muses. And he's sure the rest of the crew would, too. Since the curse, they've become a tight-knit family, so what affects one of them, affects them all. He glances at the Princess beside him, watching her in silence. She's quietly gazing at the sea, lost deep in thought. She's been like this ever since the captain found out about the freedom the wolf has been enjoying, and Jamison feels the need to do something to cheer her up.

He's got no ideas though, besides the small flask in his waistcoat pocket. But maybe that's enough. "Have a drink, milady. It will help ease some of your nerves," he tells her, handing her the decanter.

"What is it?" Emma eyes the flask suspiciously.

The man breaks into a small laugh. "This is the Captain's favourite drink, milady, and I assure you it's perfectly safe. It contains a special blend, made by me. The captain likes it better than most drinks found in ports, so I make sure there's always enough on board."

Tentatively, and eyeing him sideways, Emma takes a sip. The alcohol burns down her throat, but it has a unique aroma that makes it quite palatable after a few seconds. She can feel the fire spread through her veins and it's suddenly clear why Killian Jones prefers it. This beverage is better than anything to be found in her parents' wine cellar, to be certain.

"Hmmm, it's very good, Master Jamison," she tells him, licking her lips.

The man's eyes twinkle a bit at the praise and he bows his head to her. "I'm glad you like it, Your Highness."

They're silent again, and the man wonders if he should tell her what he's thinking. It's not his story to reveal, but maybe it's the right thing to do in light of recent events. Deciding to follow his gut, Jamison adds: "Please be patient with him, Your Highness."

She jumps a bit at the sound of his voice, clearly startled. "I beg your pardon?"

"The Captain, milady. I know he can be rough sometimes, but he means well. He's been terrified of hurting someone ever since it became clear he was cursed. He tried to hide in the beginning, lock himself away. When it became apparent that we knew and we'd be by his side through this, we spent few nights in port. And always, always, the captain chains himself below deck at sundown."

"I know, Master Jamison," Emma sighs. She had deduced all this; she'd also seen it. "But the wolf isn't a threat to you. To any of you. And it's not fair to keep him locked up."

Now it's his turn to sigh. He knows all this, but he also knows Killian Jones. "I've been with him for many years. He's always been a good lad, milady. He's lost his way for a while, when his brother Liam died." Emma turns sharply to look at the man, taken aback. "Liam was all Killian had. But for all his years, Liam was a stubborn lad, just as bullheaded as his younger brother is. He died of poisoning; there was nothing Killian could have done, but he blames himself to this day for not saving his brother. You see, Your Highness, when Liam died, Killian lost his way completely."

Emma's heart breaks a little. She'd known he'd had a relative - some of the books in her quarters had belonged to a Liam Jones, but she never would have thought he'd had a brother. Or that he'd lost him so tragically. "What happened?"

"It's not my story to tell, milady, I've already said too much. But please believe me when I say that the captain only wants to keep all of us safe. He's never forgiven himself for not pushing the issue with his brother, so this is not a matter he will easily let go of."

Emma takes a deep breath and holds it in for a few seconds, eyes closed, trying to process everything she's learnt from Jamison. She thinks she understands Killian a bit better now, but she still won't let him have his way. The wolf deserves better and she'll make him see it.

" _My dear captain,_

 _I gather you're upset with me for taking the wolf outside, but I didn't do it out of any desire to go against your wishes._

 _I know the wolf won't hurt me, Killian. I've felt it in my heart the first night I saw you in animal form. So far, the wolf has never been anything but accommodating. It knows me, too. Even in that form, it - you know me. How could I let you stay in the dark, chained to a pole, when I've enjoyed nothing but freedom on your ship? And let me remind you that a hawk can be just as deadly as a wolf._

 _I hope you'll find it in yourself to accept this._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Emma"_

Killian can't believe what he's reading. The wolf, accommodating? A hawk just as dangerous as a wolf? Has she lost her mind? But it's hard to deny the logic of her words when Henry's drawing is seared into his brain. If he hadn't known any better, he would have thought that that was one of the gentlest beasts ever. But appearances can be deceiving and he knows even the most docile of beings can be deadly under the right circumstances.

He sighs heavily. He misses her, too much apparently. Since Emma's come aboard, they've never spent so long without talking to each other. But he is worried; and upset. And terrified that she might get hurt because of him. And that is not something he would ever want to be responsible for. He sighs again. Maybe Emma is right - he does have an uncanny link to the hawk; maybe it feels the same for her.

His brain wants to tell him it's not the same, but he knows it's not really true anymore. He's seen the wolf around the princess, and he's sure Jamison would not have allowed it, had he thought it to be too dangerous.

Killian's confused. There's also an odd feeling in his heart. It's like he can't help the warmth spreading through him whenever he thinks of it: Emma is comfortable around him in his animal form. And though he loathes the thought of her in any danger, he's also unbearably pleased to know she's accepted him, all of him.

Maybe he should take a leap of faith. After all, she's done it several times where he is concerned. It would be good form to return the favour.

To say she's surprised, is putting it mildly. She had hoped to get a reply from him, but she had not expected it. So to see a white envelope on their desk the following night, makes her heart beat wildly in her chest. She chuckles a little; not since her early days on board this ship, has she been so excited for one of Killian's letters. It's amusing really, she hasn't even met the man yet and he gets these reactions from her.

She practically tears through the seal, such is her hurry to read what Killian has to say. And it leaves her speechless.

" _My dear Emma,_

 _Please believe I have nothing but your wellbeing at heart, love. That being said, I have given serious thought to your letter. Maybe you are right. You've taken a leap of faith in trusting me, now it is my turn to prove that I do trust you. If it is your wish that I should roam the ship by your side, then so be it, milady._

 _To that end, I have a proposition. We should share quarters - it's not as if we will ever meet. I hope we do one day, certainly, but you know what I mean. If you are amenable, then I do have one request, love, and that is you allow me the use of chains. I am not entirely sure how the transformation works and I would feel better knowing that you are not in harm's way, albeit inadvertently._

 _Yours,_

 _Killian Jones"_

It's a short letter, to be sure, but its contents couldn't have said more. Not only has he given up on his plan to keep the wolf chained up, but he's also taken one step ahead. And now that he's mentioned it, she's not sure why they haven't done this sooner. It makes perfect sense to share the same quarters.

It's a few seconds later that it hits her - this is a whole new level of intimacy he's proposing. Killian might have been using the quarters during the day to study, but the room had been hers alone. This arrangement he lays before her, although it doesn't actually change anything of what's already happening, makes her feel like they're heading into uncharted territory, advancing their relationship to a new stage.

She blushes a little at the direction her thoughts take next. She would actually share a room with this man; and not any man, but her True Love. A true love she hasn't even met yet. One she doesn't even know how he looks like. If the curse were to be lifted tomorrow, they might as well meet on the street, she would be none the wiser.

Maybe she could ask Henry to draw a picture of the captain. She's seen the boy's sketches and he's a very talented artist, capable of rendering very life-like depictions. Yes, that's what she's going to do. But first, she must tell the captain she's amenable to his proposal. If he thought to scare her away with it, well, the joke's on him.

When he'd thrown it out there, sure she'd dismiss it, Killian hadn't imagined the Princess would agree to his proposal. Once again, she's taken him by surprise. Not that he's sorry, mind you. Such a move would make things easier, especially for him, and he's oddly thrilled at the prospect.

In a way, it's comforting to know that tonight he'll sleep in his own quarters again. It's been so long, now that the possibility is here again, he's actually eager for the day to pass and night to fall. It's not until midday that he realizes what day it is - the winter equinox, when the day and night are equal in length. They've been sailing the south seas for so long, he'd become complacent in the warm weather.

It doesn't actually mean anything for them, but it's something he knows Emma would like to learn. So he tells her about it and he adds facts about the movement of the stars and sun, everything he can think of even remotely related to this phenomenon. Emma has grown to love astronomy and she's eating up any data he's willing to share with her. She's like a sponge and he couldn't feel more proud of her.

That evening, when he heads back to his quarters, he feels suddenly shy. The sun is low on the horizon, its last rays casting long shadows in the darkened room. The hawk is there, too, sitting perched up on the windowsill. For a second, Killian is unsure what he should do; for months, his evening routine had consisted of getting himself tied up and making sure the chains were secure. But he'd promised Emma. And although the hawk isn't conscious of Emma's desires, he can't look the damned bird in the eye and not keep his word.

The sun finally sets, the last traces of light still pouring in. He feels the first stirrings of the transformation in him, and a soft light emanates from his skin - what he's come to refer to as the glow of the change. He's gotten used to it by now; but what draws his attention from it, is the source of light by his cot. He raises his eyes to see what's happening and he's stunned.

There, on the bed, is a similar shape of light. One that is slowly growing to take the form of a human being. It doesn't last long - merely one or two seconds - but it's enough to catch a glimpse of her.

There's no turning back from this point. He'd known he was falling for the princess for a while, but seeing her in front of him actually makes him acutely aware of it. Everything that's good and pure about her, things he'd glimpsed in her letters, is clearly written in her features. And her eyes… There's not much he'll remember about her beyond her face, and it's not relevant. Everything he needs to know about Emma, he already knows. And the guileless way she had looked at him tells him the rest. She's so untarnished, he's not sure why he ever thought it was a good idea to bring her on a vile pirate ship. With a liberating feeling, Killian realizes he's willing to do anything to spare her any more pain, that he would go to the end of the world for her. And that's when he knows he's fallen head over heels for her.

Emma's heart hammers in her chest. Killian Jones had been in front of her! He had transformed into a wolf the very next second, but it had been enough to see him. He'd seemed taller than her, but not by much. He had a lean body, clearly muscular. Dark hair and clear blue eyes. Such blue eyes! It had been one second, but his gaze had pierced her straight through.


	10. Chapter 10

**Part 10**

Emma stares wide eyed at the wolf in front of her, too shocked to move a muscle. The animal barks once, as if in greeting, then moves closer to her, pushing at her hand with its muzzle. Habit takes over and Emma caresses the wolf's head absentmindedly. He seems to notice though, because he whines a complaint at her, nudging her. It's only when she feels the wolf wrap himself around her legs, does Emma come out of her trance.

"By the Gods, I saw you Killian", she tells the wolf as she crouches low. He can't answer her with words, but, like every so often, he puts his head on her shoulder. Emma's arms wrap around him and she buries her head deep in his fur, breathing him in. It's something she's grown to appreciate in the last few months, the scent of him always calming her nerves. She closes her eyes and strokes his back, waiting for her heart to calm down. He's usually not so amenable - the wolf's not accustomed to being hugged for so long, after all - but this time he doesn't protest. It's as if he feels she needs embrace.

Emma is unsure how many minutes pass before her heart feels calm again and she lets go of him. The wolf is watching her closely when she lets go, and this time, the intense blue stare makes shivers run down her spine. She now knows for a fact they're his eyes she sees every time she watches the wolf and that thought makes her heart leap in her chest again.

He's beautiful, more beautiful she ever would have thought. But it's his eyes that have her mesmerized. They were opened wide in shock, and despite the lack of time, she did catch a glimpse of more in his gaze: there was also kindness, care, and so much pain. He was a man accustomed to loss and that was present in his gaze, fleeting as the encounter was.

She realizes then that something like this should not have happened. The curse should not have allowed them to see each other, not matter how short the meeting. So why did it happen? How? These are questions she does not have an answer to, questions she doesn't even know where to start answering. But maybe Killian will know! With this thought formed, Emma rushes to the desk to write a message for him. She sees his note and while she's curious to see what he's sharing with her, her excitement is too great to put a lid on. Only after she pens her own message to Killian, does she pick up his note again.

" _My dearest princess,_

 _You certainly are a brave one, aren't you? I confess I didn't believe you would accept this arrangement, but I suppose I should not find it so unbelievable since few things have gone to plan since I've met you._

 _If at any time you feel uncomfortable about this, you need only say the word and things will go back to the way they were until now. It is a bit odd, is it not, to take such a step without having seen each other yet?_

 _Today is the autumn equinox, one of the two moments a year when the day and night have equal length. It means nothing to our current predicament, but it is something I believe you will enjoy knowing._

 _Do you know you've been with us for almost 3 months now? Would you consider having dinner with me in celebration of our anniversary?_

 _Yours,_

 _Killian_

 _P.S. Please say yes!_

Just like that, Emma is stunned into speechlessness again. If she's surprising him, he certainly manages to keep up with her on that front. An equinox! And an anniversary dinner! How does he think they could manage it? But after today, maybe there's a way. She never would have thought she'd see him while still cursed, but maybe it was the equinox that helped them beat those particular odds. So why not dinner, she thinks.

Killian wakes up to a familiar lull. It takes him a few seconds to recognize it as his own bed, in his own quarters, and even longer to realize why that might be odd. As he opens his eyes, his gaze falls upon a hawk - his princess, his _True Love_. She shrieks and opens her wings wide, the gesture one Killian is familiar with by now. It's the sort of greeting she bestows on him and he can't help the smile forming on his lips. She's magnificent.

That's when the memory hits him. He's seen her last night! For barely a moment, but he caught a glimpse of her and it was enough for the image of her to imprint itself on his retinas and senses. The Princess Emma from Henry's drawing had been beautiful, but the woman in front of him had been nothing short of magnificent. Chuckling to himself, Killian thinks the adjective is an apt description for her in either form, human or beast.

And her eyes, that's what he mostly remembers. Green as the lushest forest or the colour of the seas after a storm, it was the look in them that spoke to him. He'd started to care for her in the weeks since she'd come aboard, but one look in her eyes and he's hooked for good. If he'd been lured in by her personality, bravery, determination, and stubbornness, he's definitely aware now he's fallen in love with her.

Remembering all of a sudden the question he'd asked the day before, he turns towards his desk, eager to discover what her response is. His heart starts beating wildly in his chest; it's ridiculous, he knows, but he can't help wanting for this to happen. So what if they can't meet face to face yet (for more that a glimpse, apparently), he can still woo her. And on that thought, how did they see each other?

The question remains unanswered, though. Emma's answer is yes and it blots out any other train of thought. She wants to have dinner with him, to celebrate their anniversary, and he wants to make it memorable for her. He won't be able to be there with her, but he will plan this dinner to the best of his abilities. Thoughts on how they met are pushed aside for now; he has a meal to prepare for.

It takes him the rest of the day to get everything done. He's careful to choose the dishes he knows or suspects she likes; he even helps the cook prepare some of them in his quest for perfection. He asks Henry to create some paper flowers for his princess, and then he hovers over the boy's shoulder to make sure they're the right hue and shape.

An hour before sunset, he goes to the bow of the ship to make the last preparations for the picnic. He's so caught up with the finishing touches, he barely realizes it when the sun sinks below the horizon. Sighing, he moves the pot of flowers a little bit more to the left, then goes downstairs. The time is up; he just hopes Princess Emma will like it.

The moment she comes to, Emma notices there's something different about the room, although the wolf is in his usual place, head resting calmly over his forward paws. It takes her a few minutes to pinpoint exactly what it is. He's a neat freak on the best of days, but he's obviously made an extra effort today. The change is subtle, but it's there: the room is spotless clean, more so than usual, a single white envelope sitting in the middle of the immaculate desk. She recognizes immediately Killian's flourished handwriting and she can't help but smile. If these subtle changes are any indication, then Killian has put an extra effort into making this dinner a pleasant affair for her.

The thought warms her heart. They cannot be face to face on this occasion, but she's sure he's prepared something special for her. The realization makes her feel giddy like a little girl, again. How many times in the last few weeks has he made her feel this way? She'd lost her heart to him long before she'd seen him in the flesh yesterday. Emma's grin broadens. She's found her True Love and fallen in love with him. The thought alone makes her feel hopeful beyond belief; the night she'd discovered about the curse she had felt as if the world had come crashing down on her, but now she's ready to take on the entire universe.

So, because he's apparently made an extra effort, Emma dons her best dress and takes extra care to arrange her hair in an elaborate braid, one that circles her head as a crown. Finished, she twirls a bit around the room and looks at herself in the small mirror hung up on one of the beams by the door. She may have worn more elaborate gowns and may have had more intricate hairstyles, but she can't remember a time when she's felt more desirable. She hasn't even seen what he's prepared for dinner yet, but somehow she knows he won't disappoint on that front either.

Pleased with her looks, Emma steps closer to the desk and picks up the letter.

" _My dearest Emma,_

 _After I lost Liam, I never thought I would have someone else to care for in my life again. But then I found you. I don't care how we've come to find each other, only that we did. And to be perfectly honest, I'm grateful for the circumstance that has brought you to my life, be it as it is._

 _I would love nothing more than to join you at the moment you're reading this, but alas, we'll have to wait a bit more. I do hope, once the curse is broken, that you will agree to accompany me on another dinner. Until then, a small feast awaits you, my lady, at the bow of the ship. Henry will tend to your needs tonight, but the others will leave you be, should you so wish it._

 _Killian"_

Eager, and with a huge smile plastered on her face, Emma extends her hand towards the quiet wolf still in the corner. He hadn't moved an inch since her transformation, silently watching her find her bearings and get ready. "Come on, now, let us go above stairs", she beckons. He's up on all fours and by her side in a couple of seconds. Emma opens the door of their quarters a bit forcefully, very much determined to make it up on deck as soon as possible, and stumbles her way through the narrow passage.

True to Killian's word, Emma finds a skeleton crew of the night shift on deck. Jamison is there, manning the helm, and so is Henry. The lad smiles brightly as he notices her and scrambles across the deck to join her. He makes an exaggerated bow, more like the type of bow he thinks she expects, than the real thing, but it doesn't bother her. It's a sweet gesture, and it warms her heart to know that they're all trying to make this night memorable for her.

"Good evening, Sir Henry", she greets the boy as she hooks her hand through his arm. Henry blushes profusely and stammers a response in kind, which makes her grin wider. "What is Killian up to," she asks the question still smiling. The boy seems to catch up on her light mood, because he's smiling too.

"If you will allow me to escort you, you will find out soon, Your Highness."

It's a bit too saucy a reply for Henry, so Emma raises one of her eyebrows in turn. It's such a Killian Jones thing to say, it's endearing really to see it on his young charge; but she cannot let Henry get away with it so easily, hence the raised brow.

Henry gets a bit flustered, but recovers himself quickly and motions Emma towards the bow. She stops mid-step a few feet before she reaches it, stunned. While she knew he would prepare something grand, the end result is so romantic and sweet, she never would have imagined something quite like this from Killian Jones. Not in the middle of the high seas, at any rate.

There's a woollen blanket draped across the floor, a few covered pots in a corner and a bottle of wine beside it. But what draws her attention next is a bottle turned into a vase - there are paper flowers in it, a dozen by the looks of it. Confused, she looks at Henry. The lad blushes again and scratches at something behind his right ear.

She picks one up and looks at the craftsmanship - it's beautiful, almost real. Were it not for its texture, she would have thought it a true rose. After all, from afar, it had looked like a small bouquet of roses.

"The Captain asked me to make these for you, Your Highness", Henry supplies in explanation. "He wanted you to have some flowers, but since we're in the middle of the sea, this was the only solution he came up with."

Not wanting Henry to see how touched she is by this seemingly inconsequential gesture, Emma cradles the flower to her chest, head lowered. Her pirate is definitely a romantic, much as he would probably deny it even under threat of torture.

"The Captain has also prepared something special for you. He and the cook have spent most of the afternoon working on this", adds the lad with a satisfied smile on his lips.

Bowing, with one hand extended towards her, Henry continues: "If you would, milady." Emma places her hand in the lad's and he helps her sit on the blanket. He bows again before retreating a bit to the side. "Enjoy the meal, Your Highness. If you need anything, I'll be here."

Alone, Emma stares again at all the things laid out on the blanket beside her: the pots of food, the bottle of wine on the side, the roses carefully crafted by Henry. And, at the side, another scroll - a message from Killian, no doubt. She takes a moment to calm her racing heart - no one, ever, had gone to so much effort for her. The feast isn't luxurious by any stretch of the word, but the care that went into preparing everything, makes it all invaluable. She may have received countless presents more expensive than this, but this dinner will forever be one of her most cherished memories.

She stretches her hand to grab the foolscap and it's only then she realizes that her hands are trembling. She takes a few deep breathes and tries again. The message is indeed from Killian, and this one is much longer that the letters he usually leaves for her. It's soon clear why: most of this letter contains details about the constellations she's going to see in front of her as the hours will pass. His letter is full of tales of woe and love stories and it once again surprises her just how much the lonesome pirate knows. And she can't help but wonder how good at storytelling he actually is.

She's going to spend the evening as he's wished it: eating the meals they've prepared for her, drinking some wine and enjoying the clear sky with all those constellations making an appearance tonight. There's only one thing that puts a pall on the evening: his parting words - "Wishing I were there with you". It's a statement that has a claim more and more profound on her heart, one that makes her soul hurt more and more each day.

Two months later, Killian feels frustration and hopelessness engulf him. He's not made any progress in weeks, and while he's narrowed down the location of the next possible eclipse, he's nowhere near knowing where exactly it will be. And the fact that time is running out for them weighs heavily on his mind. On Emma's too, he knows, but she's too gracious to say anything about it. He can feel it though, and it's enough to choke him on the best of days. But today, he's downright depressed.

There's less than half an hour to dusk so he doesn't bother going back on deck. He'll just wait there for the transformation to occur. Maybe this is what his life is destined to be like for the rest of his days: half man, half wolf, in love with a woman he can never touch in human form, but condemned to long for her forever.

"Bloody hell", he yells in frustration, throwing the book he'd been reading at the door. Sighing, Killian passes a tired hand through his hair and picks up his pen.

 _Emma,_

He stares at her name for several minutes. Where should he start in telling her it's hopeless. That the eclipse could happen a day's length away, but he has no idea in which direction? That he feels they're so close, yet so far away from a solution?

 _I haven't made any breakthrough today, either. I do not know where to go from here. Forgive me._

He feels tears welling in his eyes and he swats angrily at his eyes. He leaves the letter unsigned; he should say more, but the feels there's nothing more to add.

Emma becomes aware of her surroundings shortly after the sun has set. She's a tad confused at first, as usual, but her bewilderment disappears as soon as she sees the wolf. He's sitting down in front of their shared desk, head on his front paws. It's his usual position, but something feels off. He barely lifts his head in acknowledgement and she knows something's happened. While different beings, Emma knows by now that the wolf usually acts in tune with his human counterpart.

Besides, she'd known Killian was getting despondent. The few lines she finds from him heighten her worries. Because they are a sign of more than that. He seems to have lost his hope and Emma knows that is dangerous. She knows how debilitating not believing can be, so she wants to do for him what he did for her when he kidnapped her: give him some hope.

She crouches low besides him and threads her head through the wolf's mane, in a soothing gesture. He barely reacts.

The question is how to cheer him up. What could she possibly say to him that wouldn't sound pathetic? What could she help him with? While she'd learnt everything he'd told her, and read every book on navigation and astronomy in his possession, she's aware her input is mildly helpful at best. And right now, nothing short of concrete steps forward will help him. So what could she do?

She peruses his notes again, then the letters where he'd taught her something about the movement of stars. She's barely aware when Henry brings her some food, but she's happy for the interruption. She's starving. She tries to feed the wolf as well, but he's still not paying attention to her and that just makes her more determined to find a way to get his hopes up. They're close, she knows it.

It's some time later, after she's gone through his notes for a second time, that she notices his maps. She may not know much about navigation, but she can read maps. Picking up the first of the bunch strewn across a corner of the desk, obviously the one Killian is currently focused on, Emma peers at it to study the several lines drawn across the upper half. They mean nothing though; they're just curved lines from one side of the map to the other.

Emma sighs wistfully. She really wishes she were able to know what he was doing there… Were those the boundaries for the solar eclipse? She does remember Killian telling her solar eclipses are to be found within certain areas. Emma can't ask him right away to clarify, but she does intend to do so in her next letter.

Then something draws her attention to the upper right corner of the map and Emma gasps. It's Arendelle, her friend Elsa's kingdom! It's been so long since she's been there, since she's talked to Elsa and Anna. Those first few months after losing her parents, she'd been with Elsa in Arendelle, helping her cope with taking leadership of her realm. Those moments spent together had only reinforced their friendship.

She misses Elsa and her clear head and Emma feels a stab of guilt. Elsa is her best friend, yet, since the curse, she's never told her what she was going through. She'd written to her, of course, albeit sporadically, but she'd never confided in her friend. And she'd refused any invitation to visit Arendelle. Yet now, as she thinks about everything, Emma feels an idea taking shape.

Killian's been upset because he couldn't get any more useful information from his books. But Elsa has books. Plenty of books, to be honest! Emma has no idea where the Jolly Roger is at the moment, but maybe they can go to Arendelle next. Elsa would help them. She may be distrustful of a pirate ship in her port, but Emma knows Elsa trusts her, and she trusts Elsa to help them. The queen of Arendelle will keep them safe. Determined, and feeling much better, Emma starts writing her message to Killian.

 _My dear Captain,_

 _Remember it is always darkest before dawn! Have hope!_

 _I went through all our notes, but I cannot give you any insight at the moment. I did notice the map, though. Those lines, what are they? Do we have to be within their perimeter in order to see the eclipse?_

 _I don't know where we are currently, but I'd like to make a suggestion. Elsa, the Queen of Arendelle, is my dearest friend. She will aid us, if we were to ask for her help. And she would allow us to make use of her vast library if we so desired._

 _I would like to ask for her help, Killian. I know you don't trust royals, but I am asking you to trust me, again. Elsa will not betray us. And if you do agree to go to Arendelle, we must arrive at night. I must talk to her first._

 _Yours,_

 _Emma_

 _P.S. I miss the sun so much. Sometimes, I don't even believe I recall what its warmth feels like. Shall we go on picnics when the curse is broken?_

The next night, things feel a bit different. The wolf seems to be a bit more animated than before and that gives Emma confidence that Killian's found some hope in her letter. And when she reads his message, she knows she had the right idea.

 _Emma,_

 _It will be as you wish, my lady. We are close to the Arendelle border, and I've set the Jolly on a course towards the capital. If the weather holds, we should be there in two days time._

 _Yours,_

 _Killian_

 _P.S. It would be my pleasure, Your Highness. Shall we go on picnics at night, too? I would love to show you the stars myself. It's been so long since I've seen them last..._

A/N: I hope you've enjoyed this chapter, the longest so far. The "date" scene sprang out of nowhere and it proved to be the most difficult to plan and write. I wanted to do it justice, while also making sure it was fit for the story. And then, by the time I finally sorted things out and my professional life seemed to calm down a bit, things in my country went to hell and I've been out doing my civic duty in every spare moment. If you've followed the news, maybe you've heard something about the protests in Romania against corruption. Anyway, I needed to think about something else tonight, so I decided to finish the chapter and post it. It's barely been edited, so I really hope I haven't made many mistakes and that it was worth the wait :)


	11. Chapter 11

It's late in the afternoon when Killian decides to take a break from his calculations and let his mind wander to other things. Finally, with the help of the extensive library put at his disposal by Queen Elsa, and thanks to the royal astronomer's inestimable contributions, they have the area for the solar eclipse determined. They finally know it will happen just outside the borders of Misthaven, on the northern side. He now has the band of totality narrowed to several miles, and he's marked it entirely on the map. With the Jolly Roger, they could easily make the trip in under three days, if he were to really put his beloved ship through her paces.

And he's been making progress time-wise, too. He knows that the eclipse will happen sometime in the next 45 days. All that's left now is to narrow it down to the exact day. And he's getting closer, he can feel it. They don't have a lot of time left, that's true, but that doesn't worry him much at the moment. After all, since coming to Arendelle 5 months ago, he's made incredible progress, more than he'd hoped they would when he'd set course towards Emma's friend.

He takes a moment to reminisce about their arrival in Arendelle. At Emma's behest, he'd maneuvered the ship so that they had docked soon after sunset. He'd had them fly at half-mast when entering the village and his crew donning their best clothes. Nothing in their appearance was to draw unwanted attention to them. Not until Emma had had the chance to talk to her friend.

Emma was to ask an audience with the Queen, but he'd asked Jamison to accompany her everywhere and protect her with his life, if needed. And if Peter felt she was not safe leaving the ship, he was to take a contingent of men with him, if he could not convince Emma to stay on board. And he'd had a strong feeling she would not have stayed on the Jolly anyway, no matter how dangerous Jamison might have deemed the situation to be. She had that much faith in her friend.

Fortunately, his precautions had been for naught. As soon as they had docked and been boarded by the Queen's men, Emma had sent her friend a message. He hadn't asked what she'd written, but whatever it had been, it had brought the Queen on board their ship in less than an hour.

Jamison had later told him the reunion had been warm and heartfelt, the two friends sharing a long embrace. They had retired to the captain's quarters after the young queen had given orders that they receive all the help they needed. After more than an hour, during which Killian imagined Emma had brought her friend up to date with their predicament, the two royals had come up on deck again.

After that, he and Emma had more or less spent their days and nights in the castle, as hosts of the Queen. He'd felt awkward at first, especially waking up in a strange bed, much softer than anything he'd ever experienced, but Emma's message had soothed some of his worries. Elsa had insisted they stay in the castle, close to all the resources they needed for their quest, and it didn't seem relevant to her that Killian had been - was - a pirate. And the same courtesy had extended to his crew as well.

He'd been shocked to meet Elsa - the young queen was definitely not what he'd imagined when Emma had told him stories of her friend. She was a quiet young woman, quite shy, but with an inner strength that exuded through all her pores. She'd accepted them into her home and into her kingdom no questions asked, and had put at their disposal anything he had asked of her. She'd even asked Maartins, the court's former astronomer, to come out of retirement and lend them some help.

His crew were welcomed in town and the folks were kind to them. Of course, he'd given the pirates very strict instructions to be on their best behaviour, under threat of very explicit consequences, which no one would dare disobey. He suspected he may have done without it, though; his crew had demonstrated time and time again in the last couple of years that they were as eager as he was to see the curse lifted.

Coming back to the present, Killian lets himself acknowledge the sense of obligation he now feels towards Elsa. It's strange for him to feel gratitude towards a royal, but he does. Notably so. At times he actually wonders how come he hasn't suffered from apoplexy yet, with all these positive feelings he now feels for royalty.

But Emma and Elsa are the exception. Anna, too. Elsa's younger sister is often a pain in his ass with her endless questions and chattering, but she has a gentle heart and a warm personality. The two sisters are genuinely good people, and have proven quite passionate about helping them find a way to break the curse. So, five months after coming to Arendelle, Killian is amazed, and yet not, to know he has found help among royalty, that he's become friends of sorts with them.

And then there's Emma. In the short time they've been in Arendelle, she's become happier. Being close to her friends and seeing actual progress in their endeavour has made her sound lighter in her letters to him. She'd been optimistic most of the time they'd spent together, but now that she has company and more than a ship to roam on, she seems more carefree. And her attitude inexorably extends to him. Waking up to her bright messages every day give him bursts of energy and determinations that carry him into the late afternoon. So it's no wonder he attributes their success to her demeanor. What's more, he now believes her constant optimism has made the universe take her desires into account and mold them into action.

Rumplestilskin isn't one to concern himself with the fate of his victims. Especially not the ones he casts the most dire of curses on. And not when the only way to brake said curses is through True Love's Kiss. As much as people would want to believe True Love is easy to find, and that each of them has it, he knows the truth. True Love is the rarest thing of all. And only the most fortuitous of beings have the good fortune to encounter it in their lifetimes.

He should know. Abandoned by both his parents while still a child, then by the wife he'd thought had cared for him, he's learnt that love is fickle and short-lived. The years he's spent as the Dark One have only cemented this belief. He could barely keep track of the number of times lovers had turned on one another when faced with his dark magic. _How easily they give up their mates when threatened with harm_ , he snickers.

In all his years, he's only encountered one couple that could boast of sharing True Love: Queen Snow of Misthaven and her consort, Prince David. But as far as he's concerned, they haven't been truly tested yet. Once the proper assessment would be devised for them, they would prove to be just as unreliable as all the rest.

As for the daughter, she would have served him well. A being born of True Love was supposed to carry great magic within her. Magic that he could have harnessed: a baby born out her union with Baelfire would have been the best apprentice he could ever have hoped for. After all, his own son had too much of a soft heart to have what it took to wield the darkest magic in all the realms.

But all that is moot now. The Princess is cursed to be an animal during the day and she'll never see the light of the sun. He snickers again. Such a fitting punishment for a princess who is rumored to have loved the nature and the warmth of the sun. He hopes she is truly miserable by now. The absence of the things one loves most would make anyone depressed, so he imagines she's no different.

Now that is an intriguing thought. Maybe the years spent under the shadows of the moon have mellowed her adversity towards Baelfire and she is now open to negotiations. After all, while he cannot lift the curse he cast on her, he can recreate the sun and the impression of day with magic. By now she's surely so desperate for the sun's rays, she'll agree to anything to feel its warmth.

He chuckles at the trail his thoughts take. Maybe he will have his grandson after all. Ultimately, the princess is human half the day and that is enough for Baelfire to beget a child on her. Pleased with himself, Rumplestilskin erupts into manic laughter. He really is devious at times, he thinks with a trace of pride.

Now that he's thought of a new use for the princess of Misthaven, he decides to check up on her. He'll have to retrieve her soon; but that shouldn't be too difficult. He opens his cabinet and pulls out the crystall ball he's enchanted for this very thing. Summoning the powers of darkness, he casts the spell required to show him the princess' whereabouts without even thinking about it consciously.

The crystal ball turns opaque, swirls of grey smoke soon twirling inside, rushing to do their master's bidding. A few seconds later, the smoke starts to dissipate and Rumplestilskin starts to make out shapes. He stumbles back in surprise when the images coalesce into something he had not expected, revealing a place he mostly kept away from. The princess is in Arendelle, with the young Queen Elsa.

He feels annoyance creeping up on him. If she thinks the Queen's magic can help her, she'll have to think again. No one can lift that curse from her, not even him, he muses in satisfaction. Glowering at the scene in front of him, Rumplestilskin notices the princess bending down towards something. Following the movement with his eyes, he sees a wolf laying low besides the princess' chair, head on her feet and he curses. Annoyance turns into anger at the sight and its meaning, and Rumplestilskin overturns his desk. "No!", he yells in displeasure.

He knows they can't break the curse without True Love's Kiss, which he'd made impossible for them, but how did they find each other? They weren't supposed to do that! Rage courses through him and he decides to put an end to this. He'll send three of his minions to kill the wolf and be done with it! He'd love to do it himself, but the annoying trolls that protect the northern realm would feel his presence the minute he stepped on their soil and they'd find a wait to thwart his plans.

No, the best way to do this is to send some of his best men. They are seasoned warriors that had faced countless armies and knights, so a mere wolf should pose no problem to them. And capturing a hawk and delivering her to his castle should equally be a piece of cake.

Still seething, Rumplestilskin puts the crystal ball away in the cabinet, cleans his desk with a wave of his hand, then summons his chieftain. The sooner his men can leave, the better. He's never been one for patience anyway.

Unlike most nights, and never since they had decided to share a room, this time Emma wakes in her chamber in Elsa's palace, all alone. She feels a twinge of worry, but that's also become a normal occurrence for her whenever they are apart. Whenever it happens, Emma tries to pinpoint whether it's because she is truly worried that something might have happened to Killian, or if it's just because she's grown so accustomed to having the wolf by her side that his absence unsettles her so.

Trying to dampen the feeling of dread she suddenly feels, Emma dresses as fast as she can, intent on finding the wolf's whereabouts. She may be plagued by an irrational fear, although if she is honest with herself what she's experiencing right now is sharper than the usual feelings of separation, but she's going to put her mind at ease and find Killian. If it turns out to be nonsense, she'll be happy to laugh at herself later.

A few questions here and there, and Emma discovers that Killian had gone to the Jolly Roger an hour before sunset. He had left word he'd be back soon, but none of the guards had seen him return. Seeing the princess' distress, the guards on duty tell her he might have come back during the changing of the guard. They offer to inquire for her, but Emma tells them it's alright. She'll go to the Jolly Roger first.

The two guards exchange a look and one of them offers to accompany her on her trip across the bay. It's night and, as winter approaches, some portions of the sea have frozen over, making for a rather perilous journey into town. But it's a night of festivities in Arendelle, with guards spread out everywhere, so Emma declines. They are needed at the palace and there seems to be enough light throughout the land to make the journey a safe one. Besides, with so many guards spread out across the terrain, Emma thinks she's bound to meet one every 5 minutes from here to port.

She's two thirds into her journey when she hears it. It's an indistinct sound at first, like cracks breaking under pressure. She's used to the sounds of the night by now, so it doesn't worry her at first. One of the first things she'd gotten used to after the curse was the way sounds seemed more ominous at night compared to daylight. As if the absence of light amplified everything, but most importantly the feelings of fear and insecurity. Once faced though, most often than not, ominous noises turned out to have a rather innocent source, in fact.

Keeping that in mind, Emma stops and focuses on the sounds. They seem to come from the thicket to her left, indiscernible at first, then coalescing into three voices after a while. It's apparent to Emma the men are moving towards her, but when she distinguishes the first words of their conversation, slabs of ice seem to pour down her spine. They're talking about her, she's sure. Words like "grab the princess", "she's close" and "Dark One" dispel any possibility that they might refer to someone else.

They're coming from behind her and to the left, so she can only go forward. She starts running, hoping that she'll be far enough by the time they make it out of the thicket and they won't see her go across the bend. She's not that lucky though. She's almost across the corner when the strange men clear the shrubbery and one of them notices her. She starts running faster, while angry cries follow her across the field.

The silhouette of the Jolly Roger looms in the distance once she takes the bend, but it's still a good distance away. Her lungs start to burn from lack of oxygen, but she pushes on. Her left side starts throbbing, and she still pushes on. She'll rest once she's safe and Killian's men have captured the three cronies after her. Eyes on the ship, Emma misses the upturned stone in her path. Her foot catches on it and she goes down hard.

Sharp pain erupts in her right elbow and chin as she falls on the hard ice. She'd managed to cushion her fall by thrusting her hands forward, but apparently she hadn't been quick enough. Emma tries to get up, and more pain shoots in her ankle.

The thugs are drawing nearer and nearer and she starts to panic. If she's injured, she won't make it to the ship. They'll get her and Killian will never find out what happened to her. Not to mention he'll never be able to break the curse by himself. She won't let that happened to him!

She gets up and makes her way further. Every step is agonizing, but she won't stop. A sprained ankle won't be what gets her captured. Not tonight! She pushes forward, and when she hears the goons taking the bend after her, Emma yells for help and prays that someone on the Jolly Roger sees her or hears her even above the chaos of the festivities.

Due to his young age, Henry finds himself consigned to the ship on this night of celebrations, on guard duty. Not that he minds. His mates love such feasts, but Henry has never seen their appeal. Women, drinking and gaming seem such trifling occupations when one could draw or read. And by general consensus, the other men do not make fun of him, so it's a win-win situation, Henry reckons. But sometimes he wonders if that's due to his age or if his captain has had a word with the others about it.

Speaking of the captain, Henry raises his eyes from his book to look at the wolf again. The animal has been pacing restlessly across the deck for the past hour, and he's starting to get nervous himself. Glancing up, he catches master Jamison's worried expression. Their gazes follow the silhouette of the beast to the side of the ship. The wolf has his muzzle up in the air and his ears twitch on the wind as if trying to listen to something.

In the next instant, he lets out a feral growl, then dashes across the plank. Henry is up on his feet in an instant, book falling by his side. He's the first to make it to the plank, eyes scanning the dark expanse for a glimpse of the wolf. He notices it to the left of their ship, running across the frozen sea. His eyes trail the path ahead and he notices a slender figure making its way towards the ship, hobbling in obvious pain, and three larger ones behind it.

Horror grips his heart when he recognizes the figure. "Master Jamison," he yells at the first mate, "the princess is under attack!" He doesn't wait to see if his superior officer hears him, but makes his way across the plank, hot on the wolf's heels. He needs to help them anyway he can. He's barely makes it down the plank, when heavy footsteps come after him.

"Henry, grab this cutlass!" yells Jamison after him. The boy stops long enough to catch the weapon thrown at him by the older man, then the two pirates start running in earnest, ready to defend their masters.

Emma makes it a few more feet before the thugs are on her, one of them grabbing her hair and pulling her backwards. The movement is so sudden, she loses her balance and falls on her back. The man pulls her up by her hair, then grabs her right arm and twists it behind her. Pain is radiating throughout her entire body by now.

A loud growl catches their attention and all of them direct their eyes towards the source. A large shadow moves across the ice from the direction of the ship and Emma knows at once it's the wolf. He's heard her and he's coming to her rescue!

But the tiny hope is extinguished when one of the thugs pulls out a bow from behind his back. "The wolf our master told us about. Shoot him dead!", barks the man holding her captive.

"No!", Emma screams and squirms against the thug, desperate to break free and save her beloved. The man pulls her closer and tightens his hold on her. "Easy, princess, we have our orders!" he grumbles low in her ear.

Emma watches in horror as the other man follows the wolf's movements across the ice, letting go of the arrow when the beast is close enough. As the projectile flies towards its target, Emma cries in anguish. At the last minute, the wolf jumps high in the air, and the arrow misses him by a good distance.

"Damnation!", cries the man with the bow as he extends his arm to grab another arrow. Seeing that the men are all focused on the wolf, Emma takes this opportunity and kicks the archer hard in the ass with her foot. He drops the bow as he tries to recover his balance, while the man holding her captive hits her across the head.

"Bitch! The master said we had to bring you back alive, but he never said you were to be unharmed," he spits at her in anger. She's in pain and scared, but she raises eyes full of loathing on him. She won't go quietly!

The third man pulls out his sword and the scrape of the metal against the sheath draws her attention back to the situation at hand, eyes wide. The archer is still trying to get his bearings and pull out another arrow, but the wolf is almost upon them by now.

"Killian, be careful!" she yells, hoping the wolf will understand her warning. The thug is almost ready to let the second arrow loose, the third man making his way to his companion, sword at the ready, when the wolf jumps high in the air again and bites at the man's hand. The bandit screams in pain and drops his bow, swinging his arm up and down in hopes of prying the wolf's teeth loose. It holds on tight, though, the two figures clenched in a tight battle.

The third man runs to his crony's aid, but before he can make a pass at the wolf with his sword, the ice under them gives and they fall in the sea. Emma screams and starts towards the wolf. The thug holding her pulls her back hard, laughing hard. "This is perfect", he snickers. "The wolf dies as ordered and you are mine to take back to the master."

Horrified, Emma thrashes in his grip. The man sneers at her and jars her into submission. "Hold still, w..." He doesn't get to finish because a loud crack interrupts him. When the man slumps in front of her, Emma realises he's dead, shot in the head. She raises her eyes in the direction of the shot and sees Jamison, smoking pistol in his hand. Henry is there too, running towards them.

"Killian", Emma screams for her lover and scans the desolate terrain. The hole they've fallen through is there, but the waters are calm, a sign the struggle below has ended in the meantime. His name is torn from her lips again, panic rising through her.

Without thinking, she hobbles towards the crack in the ice and jumps in before Jamison can even open his mouth to stop her. The water is so cold and it feels like thousands of knives are piercing her skin, but she's too desperate to pay any attention to these sensations. She opens her eyes and tries to scan the water. It's too dark underneath and she can't really see anything, but anguish pushes her forward.

She starts swimming down, hands and feet moving in arcs as wide as possible, hoping to touch the wolf somehow. Her lungs soon starts screaming for air, but she's loathe to go up. Just as she feels she may have no other option, her foot catches on something. She turns around and sees two shapes tangled together.

Her muscles burning and almost out of air, she swims towards them and pries the wolf loose from the dead man's hold. Grabbing the animal beneath the front paws, she shoots upwards. Horror starts to replace her relief at finding Killian, when they make it to the icy border and she can't find the crack. Her strength is dwindling, as the last reserves of oxygen in her lungs run out.

She's about to lose consciousness when her eyes land on a flicker of light and the contour of a hand. Jamison's, she realizes in gratitude. With renewed determination, she swims in that direction; the hole is there and she shoots out, gasping for air as soon as she's outside.

She feels the pirate's strong arms grabbing the wolf and she lets go of her precious cargo. She's still gulping the air, when smaller hands wrap around her upper arms and pull her out. Feeling a little better, she helps Henry drag her out on the frozen landscape.

She coughs a bit, then sees Jamison's form huddled above the wolf. The animal is eerily quiet and her heart clenches. He can't be dead, she thinks. Not like this! She crawls to him and takes the wolf's head in her hands. "Please" she cries, "come back to me."

As if he hears her, the wolf whines in a small voice, water gushing out of his mouth. The breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding rushes out of her and Emma kisses the wolf's head, eyes closed in relief. When she feels him shudder, the reality of their situation comes crashing down. They're not out of this yet. They're soaked wet and they're out in the cold. The Jolly Roger is closer, but they have no heat source. And making a fire on board is complicated and dangerous.

Making up her mind, Emma raises her head. "Help me get him to the castle", she pleads with Jamison. It's for naught though, because the pirate hoists the wolf in his arms before she even finishes her words. Henry lends her support and together they make their way to the castle as soon as they can.


End file.
